Black Eyes Blue Tears
by NWO Princess
Summary: Triple H, Kevin Nash, and various other wrestlers, that is all I'll say cause anymore would give it away
1. Chapter 1

Title: Black Eyes, Blue Tears

Author: mmmlovethathhh

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, if they were I wouldn't have write about them. Jordan Davis is my creation.

Category: Drama, Angst, Romance, and what ever else may come along.

Characters: HHH/Other, Kevin Nash/Other, Various other wrestlers

Rating: R – NC 17 M/F sex

Notes: This is my first attempt at Wrestling Fan Fiction, I have wrote other stuff but not wrestling, Mostly TV Fic.

Feedback: Yes Please with Triple H and Big Sexy on top! Send it to mmmlovethathhh@yahoo.com

Archiving: Just let me know where and it's yours

*****************************************************************************************

Four Fucking years and shows in Dallas never got any easier. God damn it why couldn't he get over her. He had never loved anyone as deeply as he had loved her.  'Who the Fuck am I kidding I still love her damn it' Paul thought as he slammed the door to his hotel room and flopped down on the bed. While they were together they had been inseparable. She was with him almost every night on the road.  Everyone on the roster had loved her, she was like a little mother hen making sure everyone had what they needed, making sure they ate right, got enough rest and tended to their injuries. 

"You all right Paul" Kevin asked pulling him back to reality.

"Yeah just great, I lost the damn match tonight cause I wasn't paying attention"

"She was there you know" Kevin said quietly.

"What…?" Paul asked looking up.

"Sitting first row center…I thought maybe you seen her that's you weren't concentrating."

"No, if I would have seen her I would have been able to concentrate…I was looking for her hoping maybe she was there" Paul whispered.

"What happened between the two of you anyway"?

"Same old shit, she wanted a commitment and I was to scared to give her one, so she left and found someone who would."

"Are you the big bad fearless one admitting you were scared of a woman?" Kevin asked trying to make Paul smile.

"Yeah but if you tell anyone I'll deny it then kick your ass" Paul said laughing.

"Come on buddy, let's get some sleep. You'll feel better once we get out of here tomorrow." Kevin said flipping off the light and rolling over.

"Thanks Kev" Paul said closing his eyes.

"Your welcome buddy" Kev said hearing Paul already softly snoring.

An hour later both Kevin and Paul were woke from a sound sleep by someone pounding on the door impatiently.

"This better be fucking good" Kev grumbled crawling out of his bed. Paul was in his with a pillow covering his head trying to block out the sound.

"WHAT?" Kevin growled wrenching the door open to find a panicked Stephanie McMahon standing there.

"Where is Paul?" Steph said pushing her way past him.

"What do you want Steph it's like 1:30 in the morning?" Paul asked the pillow muffling his words.

"Paul get up, you've got to help her" Stephanie said her voice rough with emotion.

"Help who?" Paul grumbled.

"Jordan she's in trouble, she called me on my cell phone hysterical, screaming something about he was going to kill her then I heard a crash and the phone went dead" Stephanie said causing Paul to sit up straight in bed.

"Where is she at?" Kev asked as Paul jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants.

"Home, her home number came up on my caller id, Paul you've got to help her. The man is crazy, he wouldn't hesitate to seriously hurt her especially if he's been drinking."

"Calm down Steph, do you know where she lives?" Kevin asked as Paul rushed past them.

"I'll show you, the police should be there, I called them when I couldn't through to her" Stephanie said as the three of them ran down the hall.

Kevin drove his rental at a break neck speed, thank god it was late at night and no cops were around he surely would have been arrested for speeding.

15 minutes later he pulled to a screeching halt in front of a two story Victorian house. Paul jumped out of the car before Kevin had completely stopped and a police officer grabbed him. 

"Sir you can't go in there we have a hostage situation on our hands" the officer yelled trying to wrestle him to the ground.

"Do something God Dammit" Paul growled.

"Paul come on let them do their job" Kev said pulling Paul back to the car.

"Officer, I'm Stephanie McMahon, I'm the one who called the police, he's just not holding Jordan hostage he's holding her son hostage too" Stephanie said tears streaming down her face.

"Jesus…Chief we have a little boy in their along with his mother" the officer called out.

"How old is the boy?" The Chief asked coming up to Stephanie.

"Three" Stephanie said looking at Paul and wanting to die.

Paul's face crumbled as he looked at Stephanie, "Did you say three". He croaked out.

Stephanie walked to him and touched his shoulder gently, "Yes, Paul your son is in that house"

**_Meanwhile inside the house:_**

"You God Damn Slut now look what's happened the cops are outside" Alex Jordan's husband screamed kicking her in the ribs again.

Jordan groaned, every inch of her body hurt, she tried to open her eyes but it was no use, she knew they had swollen shut. She prayed that Nicolas would stay put in his hiding spot.

"FUCK" Alex yelled pacing back in forth holding the gun in his hand.

"I should just kill you now you bitch, you just had to go there tonight didn't you. Did you go there to tell him about his son? I bet you thought he'd take pity on you and take you away. Let me tell you something you aint leaving this house unless it's in a body bag" Alex said his voice cold as ice.

"You leave my momma alone," Nicolas cried running to his mother.

"You little bastard get away from her," Alex screamed at the little boy back handing him.

Rage boiled in Jordan as she heard her son hit the wall with a sickening thud. Somewhere from down deep with in she found the strength to kick her legs and swipe Alex's fee out from under him causing him to fall backward and the gun to go off.

"MOVE…MOVE…MOVE" the chief yelled hearing a weapon discharge.

"OH GOD NO" Paul screamed running for the house, just before he got to the door Kevin tackled him and put a choke hold on him to keep him down on the ground.

"Come on Paul, your just going to be in the way, let them do their job" Kevin said fighting to keep him on the ground and away from the house.

"Paul please, your not going to help Jordan any by charging in there and killing him" Stephanie pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"They can't be dead" Paul whimpered going limp as Kev and Steph held him tight.

Three hours later Paul sat by Jordan's bed holding her hand, both her and Nicolas were going to be fine.  Nicolas had a few minor bumps and bruise and was released to Stephanie upon Jordan's request. By the time Paul was allowed back to see her she was sleeping comfortably with the help of medication.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Paul whispered stroking her cheek gently as tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her face battered and bruised, one eye was black and blue, four ribs fractured as well as various other bruises covered her body.  The doctor had told them that he wanted to keep her over night for observation but most likely she could go home sometime the next afternoon.

Paul was deep in thought when Jordan stirred "Nico" she cried out trying to sit up.

"Easy Baby, Nicolas is fine. He is back at the hotel with Stephanie and Linda" Paul said leaning over her.

"Paul, What are you doing here?" Jordan whispered her voice almost gone due to Alex trying to strangle her.

"Stephanie came and got me when you called her on her cell phone" Paul said tenderly.

"Oh god…you know about Nicolas," she whispered as a single tear rolled out of her good eye.

Paul looked down at her and smiled "Yes I do and he's amazing" 

"I can explain" Jordan whispered struggling to sit up.

"There will plenty of time for that later, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright, I'm headed back to the hotel to relieve Steph"

"Is Nicolas alright, Alex hit him so hard, I thought he broke something"

"Nicolas is fine, a little scared and has nice bump on his head from where he hit the wall, but he's fine. He keeps asking for you."

"Tell him I love him and will see him soon" Jordan whispered not looking at Paul.

"I will sweetheart," Paul said walking out the door

Paul arrived back at the hotel dead tired and went directly to his room where he knew Stephanie had taken him.  Kevin had graciously agreed to share a room with Shane once they decided Nicolas was coming back to the hotel with them

'His Son' Paul thought amazed at the concept.

"How is he?" Paul whispered seeing Nicolas curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Scared, he kept asking if Alex was going to get him"

"That man better never step foot near my son again" Paul hissed out.

"Don't worry about it, Mom is having our attorney's talk to Jordan tomorrow about filing for divorce and a Order Of Protection for her and Nicolas"

"Good"

"How was Jordan when you left the hospital?"

"Worried about Nicolas, I think she's afraid if Alex gets out of jail he'll come after them"

"I'm asking her to come on the road with us, she'll be safer that way"

"I was thinking the same thing, I wouldn't be able to work knowing they were here by themselves." Paul said kicking off his shoes.

"Get some sleep, Nicolas will probably sleep late. He was exhausted."

"Thanks for everything Steph" 

"No thanks needed, Jordan is my best friend and Nicolas is my god child, I would do anything for them"

"Steph why didn't Jordan tell me she was pregnant?" Paul asked as she made her way to the door.

"That is something you'll have to talk to Jordan about, I can't betray her trust"

"She wanted to explain…but I wouldn't let her. I was too angry"

"Paul I will tell you she didn't do it intentionally"

"Steph I know she is your best friend, but don't defend her alright, she didn't tell me that I had a child, a child that she let someone else raise as his own and subjected my son to an abusive life."

"Paul I know you're angry but I really think you should listen to her side of things before you jump to conclusion's" Steph said simply as she walked out the door.

Paul sighed as Stephanie shut the door and gazed down at his son, a child he didn't even know. Yes he was angry and he had every right to be. But something in him softened as he watched his son sleep. Three years ago he hadn't been ready to be a father and he had told her that when she asked him if he had wanted kids. 'That's why she didn't tell me, she knew she was pregnant we talked about it.' Paul thought to himself.

Paul thought about everything that had been said and done that night and cursed himself, she had gone through everything by herself just so she wouldn't be forcing a child on him he didn't want. Paul had known as soon as she left him that he had made the biggest mistake of his life by not stopping her from going. He wasn't going to loose her a second time. He still loved her, he just wasn't sure if he was still IN love with her, but he wouldn't take no for an answer 'she was going with him on the road and he was getting to know his son no matter what she said.

**************************************************************

Kevin lay awake staring at the ceiling. Paul was a damn fool. How could he have let Jordan walk away like that? If she had been his he would have fought tooth and nail to keep her with him. Shawn had said once that Kevin was a little in love with Jordan, at the time Kevin had just laughed it off, knowing damn well his friend was right. He had been in love with her, but she was Paul's girl so he stayed his distance. He would have given anything to know how it felt to be loved by her. She was so sweet and loving. Seeing her lying in that hospital bed had nearly torn him apart. He wanted to smack Paul upside his head for being a jackass. Kevin lay there for another hour tossing and turning before he decided to go to the hospital to see Jordan. The Doctor had told them Jordan was going to be fine but he needed to see her again for his own peace of mind. Kevin quickly dressed and made his way through the hotel bumping into Sean Waltman on the way out.

"Hey Nash, where are you headed" 

"I have something I need to take care of," Kevin said as he kept on walking.

"Sean knew exactly where Kevin was going, he didn't need to be told. He hoped that now that Jordan was back it wouldn't cause a war between his two closest friends.

Kevin drove to the hospital and parked his truck in the emergency room parking lot.

Walking in to the emergency room he stopped at the registration counter. "Can I help you sir?" a young woman asked looking up her eyes growing wide.

Kevin looked down at the young woman and gave his sexiest grin, "My sister was brought in here tonight and admitted, and I've only just arrived from Arizona. I know it's after visiting hours but I was wondering if I could see her for a few minutes."

"Of course Mr.…N…"

"Please don't use my name just call me Kevin," He said looking around the busy waiting room.

"Of course go right on through, do you have her room number?" the nurse asked nervously.

"Yes I do, thanks doll," Kevin said pushing through the security doors to the emergency room as she buzzed the doors.

Kevin made his way through the hospital and quietly snuck into Jordan's room. Pulling up a chair he sat down.

"Kevin what are you doing here?" Jordan asked opening her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" 

"I'll be alright, I've lived through worse. It's Nicolas that I'm worried about" Jordan whispered tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry about Nicolas, kids are more resilient then we give them credit for, Besides he's got about 50 Wrestlers ready to pounce on anyone who might try to hurt him. That goes for you too."

"Thanks Kev, how have you been?" Jordan asked quietly.

"I was doing better before tonight, I swear you took 10 years off of my life."

"I'm sorry, this whole situation is a huge mess. I should have left Alex a long time ago. I've actually tried a couple of times but each time he promised he'd change. I guess I wanted to believe him. He had never hurt Nicolas before tonight. You have to believe that. I would have never stayed if he had."

"I believe you, I just have to wonder why you didn't call me and ask for my help. I would have protected you"

"You would have ended up in jail for, Paul too once you told him what was going on. I didn't want to involve you"

Kevin looked down at his hands and then back at Jordan. "Do you still love him?" he asked trying to keep his emotions in check not wanting to give anything away.

"Kevin I don't think I ever loved Alex, he was just there. I met him while I was on the rebound"

"I'm not talking about Alex, I'm talking about Paul" Kevin said gently.

"Yes I do…" 

Kevin cleared his throat and looked out the window. "Then I think the two of you have some serious talking to do."

"I will always love Paul he's my son's father, but I don't think I'm IN love with him"

Kevin looked at her the relief showing on his face, "I would feel better if you came on the road with us, just until this matter with Alex is settled. Paul and I can't protect you if you're here and we are running around the country. I know Stephanie and the rest of the crew would love to have you back with us."

"Kev, I know you care about us, but I refuse to let Alex run me from my home. I worked hard to buy that house."

"Jordan your too stubborn for your own good, I really don't think it's safe here for you and Nicolas, you want to protect your son don't you" Kevin asked playing the only card he knew would work.

"Kevin I can't believe you of all people would even ask me that question, you know I would do anything to protect my son." Jordan said angrily.

"Then say you'll come with us, I'll take time off work and stay here if you don't agree"

"Now you're playing dirty," Jordan said smiling up at him.

Kevin grinned as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "Say yes or I'm calling Vince McMahon right now."

"Alright, Alright I'll come on the road with you guys"

"Now how hard was that?" Kevin asked looking at her with a smile.

Jordan grinned up at him, "Not hard at all after you black mailed me" 

"Sorry but I knew you'd never let me take time off work to play Knight in Shining Armor"

"You're a brat you know that right"

"But you love me anyway, get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" Kevin said sitting back in his chair.

"Ummm…aren't you leaving?"

"Nope I'm going to sit right here and make sure the boogieman doesn't come get you" Kevin teased.

"My Hero" 

'If only you really felt that way' Kevin thought to himself.

"Go back to the hotel, I'll be fine" Jordan said already starting to doze off.

"In a little while babe" Kevin whispered as he watched her sleep.

As Kevin watched Jordan sleep a nurse walked in to check her vitals "Sir, it's past visiting hours you shouldn't be here" The nurse whispered not wanting to wake her sleeping patient.

"I know I just need to make sure she was really alright, that bastard did a real number on her," Kevin whispered back.

"I'll tell you what as long as you're quiet and don't disturb her, I will let you stay, besides I don't think even security would be able to remove you from her side. You obviously love her very much."

"If it's that obvious then I'm in trouble" 

"Why do you say that?" the nurse asked looking at him.

"Because Jordan and I are just friends, one of my best friends is in love with her, they have a child together" Kevin said quietly.

"He doesn't love her as much as you do"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if he did he'd be sitting here instead of you, personally I think she's lucky to have a man love her as much as you do"

Kevin looked up and smiled at the nurse, "My name's Kevin, what's yours?" 

Allison smiled at the handsome man sitting there trying to conceal his feelings, "I know who you are Mr. Nash, and my name is Allison Jacobs" 

"It's nice to meet you Allison, and please call me Kevin"

"It's nice to meet you as well Kevin stay as long as you like"

"Thanks, but I'll just stay a little while longer" Kevin said smiling as she left the room.

********************

Paul woke up to a warm little body snuggled against him; he looked down at him in amazement. Nicolas was a spitting image of Paul at the same age. His mother was going to be ecstatic at the thought of another grandchild to spoil. Paul quietly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom wanting to take a shower. He was just getting in when he heard a terrified scream come from the other room. Wrapping himself in a towel he raced for the other room and found Nicolas cowering in the corner sobbing.

"Nicolas, it's ok pal," Paul said gently reaching for the child.

"Don't hurt me," Nicolas wailed hitting and kicking at Paul.

"No body is going to hurt you ever again buddy" Paul said wrapping his arms around the child and holding him against his chest so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"I want my mommy" Nicolas sobbed.

"I know you do, we'll go see Mommy in a little while" Paul whispered fighting back the tears. His son was an emotional mess. Alex Davis better pray he never came face to face with Paul.

"I want Aunt Stephie" Nicolas said calming down.

"Why don't we call her?" Paul said picking up the phone with one hand and dialed Stephanie's room while holding Nicolas with the other.

"Steph, it's Paul. Nicolas is awake and asking for you. Can you come down?"

"Of course I'll be down there in two minutes" Stephanie said hearing Nicolas crying softly in the background.

*********************************************************************

Jordan woke up and slowly opened her eyes, the pain in her ribs was lessening a little, she looked to her left and smiled Kevin had stayed all night. He was going to have one hell of a sore neck she thought.

"Morning Mrs. Davis" a nurse said quietly as she walked through the door.

"Please, call me Jordan"

"Jordan I must say, you are very lucky to have a man love you as much as that one does" 

Jordan shook her head and smiled, "You must be mistaken Kevin and I are just friends." 

"Girl you must be blind, because that man is in love with you, I can see it and so can every other nurse on this floor. Did you know he slipped in here after hours last night to sit with you?"

"Yes I was still awake when he arrived, Kevin was just concerned about me we've been friends for years and he's my ex's best friend."

"One day you're going to see what we all see" she said gently as Kevin began to stir.

"Morning Mr. Nash, I thought you weren't staying?" 

"Morning Allison, Morning Jordan, I must have fallen asleep" he said rubbing his eyes.

"HA, you aren't fooling anyone" Allison said with a chuckle as she left the room.

"Kevin you didn't have to say" Jordan said feeling a little uncomfortable since her talk with Allison.

"It's no big deal, I just fell asleep" Kevin told her standing up to stretch.

"Why don't you head back to the hotel, it's almost 10:30 I'm sure Paul and everyone is wondering where you're at" 

Kevin looked at her and gave her one of his cockeyed looks,"Yeah I guess we can't have Paul thinking anything," 

"Where did that attitude come from?" Jordan asked hurt by his attitude.

"For you're information I don't give a shit about what Paul Levesque thinks, you're my friend Kevin and if you're worried about me and want to come visit me Paul has nothing to say about it. The only thing he does have a say about is his son" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded" Kevin told her with a sigh as the doctor walked in.

"Morning Mrs. Davis, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better except when I move the wrong way"

"You're ribs are going to be sore for a few weeks till they heal, I'm going to go ahead and release you, however I don't want you to be alone. I'll have the nurse come in and give you instructions."

"Don't worry Doc, she won't be alone, I just have one question for you though. Is she fit to travel?"

"Travel as in how?" The Doctor asked looking at Kevin.

Kevin went on to explain his plan and the doctor agreed completely with him, since Jordan had no family in the area the doctor thought it best she go with Kevin and her friends on the road. He was extremely pleased when he found out there was a physician that traveled with the company and would be able to look after her injuries."

"You aren't going to let me out of going with you are you?"

"Nope sorry Darlin' you're stuck with me." Kevin said leaning down and kissing her cheek. 

"You and 50 other people who are going to be watching me like a hawk" Jordan teased.

"Trust me Darlin' your going to get the royal treatment we've all missed you. I'm going to go call Stephanie and tell her you're being released and that I'm bringing you back to the hotel."

Kevin walked out of the room and bumped into Allison who was coming in with the instructions, "Is there a phone I can use?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Just ask Marina at the desk tell her I said you could use our phone"

"Thanks Allison"

"Not a problem lover boy" she teased. 

Kevin grinned, Allison Jacobs was a woman who didn't back down when he believed something.

Allison walked into Jordan's room to find her trying to get out of bed, "Easy there" Allison said helping her to her feet. 

"Damn it, if Kevin and Paul see me like this they are going to be up my ass twenty four hour's a day" Jordan said grumpily.

"Hey that might not be a bad thing," Allison said winking at her.

"Very funny, you don't know Paul he can be a royal pain in the ass, Kevin he'll back off a little if I ask him to. Paul is a macho jerk half the time"

Allison looked at Jordan completely confused. "Who's Paul?" 

"Paul Levesque, my ex, my son's father" 

"Paul's not the one who did this too you is he?" Allison asked helping Jordan into the bathroom.

"No that would be my husband, Alex the biggest mistake of my life."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you're husband isn't getting past your guard dog out there" 

"I just wish I could stay in my own home, I don't like being dependent on people"

"At times we all need someone to turn to," Allison said standing back as Jordan leaned against the sink looking in the mirror.

"Yeah but who do I turn to?" Jordan whispered to herself hearing the door to her room open as Allison pulled the door to the bathroom shut.

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own, just give yourself time find yourself again before you decide."

"Why is it I get the feeling you know exactly what you're talking about?" Jordan asked turning to look at Allison.

"Because I do, my ex-husband was a controlling abusive bastard just like yours. I lived with him for 7 years before I finally had enough. I packed my stuff and moved here. It's not going to be easy getting past this but with a friend like Kevin I think you'll do fine, you just need to trust him."

"I trust Kevin with my life, I'm just not sure about my heart"

"What about you're sons father?" Allison asked as she handed Jordan her pants.

"To much time has gone by, besides I hid the fact I had his child from him, even if I wanted to I don't think we could work things out."

"Do you love him?"

"As my sons father but I'm not in love with him"

Allison handed Jordan her shirt and smiled, "Like I said just give it time, you need to heal emotionally before you get into a new relationship" 

"Thanks for listening to a complete stranger tell you her problems."

"Not a problem you remind me of someone I used to know"

"Who's that?" Jordan asked opening the door to the bathroom.

"Me"

"I got worried when I came in and you weren't here, I thought you might have run out on me." Kevin said smiling at her.

"Yeah as if I could run fast enough," Jordan said with a small laugh.

"I got a hold of Stephanie and Paul, they'll be waiting for us at the hotel, Nicolas had a rough morning."

"What happened?" Jordan asked looking up the worry showing on her face.

"Paul went to take a shower and no one was there when Nicolas woke up. He got scared and screamed, Paul came running out of the bathroom, Nicolas obviously didn't know who he was and was afraid Paul was going to hurt him, Paul had to call Stephanie down to the room to calm him down, he's alright now that Steph told him you would be there soon."

"Allison how fast can you get me discharged, my son needs me?" Jordan asked fighting back tears.

"I just have to go over these instructions and you're out of here" Allison said sympathetically.

Allison went over Jordan's discharge papers making sure Jordan would follow them to the letter, she handed her a bottle of painkillers from the hospital pharmacy and they said good-bye.

Once Kevin had Jordan in the truck, she broke down. "Oh god" she said sobbing as Kevin got into the truck.

"Hey what's this" he said gently pulling her into his arms.

"I've made such a mess out of things, I have a husband who if he get's released is going to do everything in his power to find me, a son who is afraid of his biological father, and Paul is never going to speak to me again for lying to him about Nicolas."

"Number 1 Alex is not getting anywhere near you, I can guarantee that, 2. Nicolas is only three, he's probably going to be afraid of all of us for awhile he just watched his mother get the hell beat out of her by the one person who was supposed to protect the two of you, and 3. If Paul is so selfish that he takes Nicolas's fears out on you and blames you for anything I will personally kick his ass. This is not you're fault Jordan" Kevin whispered against her hair.

"I just wish…"

"You wish what darlin?

"Nothing" Jordan said pulling back from Kevin.

"Jordan before we go, I want you to know you can come to me anytime day or night if you need something, I don't care what it is."

"Even if it's someone to take my frustrations out on?" Jordan asked teasing him.

"Even that" Kevin said giving her a wink as he started the truck and pulled out into traffic."


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and Jordan walked into the hotel and were spotted by Linda and Vince.

"Jordan honey, are you alright?" Linda asked rushing up to them.

"I'm fine Linda" Jordan said hugging the older woman.

"Jordan I want you to know that I agree with Kevin the best place for you right now is with us on the road. For as long as you are with us you'll have all the protection that the WWE can provide." Vince said smiling at her.

"Thank you Vince, I appreciate that. I must tell you though the only reason I'm here is for my son's sake."

"I completely understand." Vince said gently.

"Nicolas is in the restaurant with Stephanie and Paul, why don't you go get some rest before you see him I have a feeling he's not going to want to leave you're side once he sees you."

Jordan looked at Kevin who carefully scanned the hotel lobby, "I would rather make sure he's alright if you don't mind" 

"Very well then why don't you come with me and, I'll take you to him."

Jordan, Kevin and Linda walked into the restaurant; Jordan became increasingly more nervous as she approached the table her son was sitting at with his father.

"Hey Nicolas" Jordan said kneeling down next to Nicolas's chair.

"Mommy, you're back, are you ok?" Nicolas said surprise lighting up his big blue eyes.

"I'm fine, sweetie" she said touching his face.

"Mommy I was scared" 

"I know baby, but everything is going to be alright now."

"Promise Mommy"

"I promise"

"Aunt Stephie, can we go swimming now?" Nicolas asked appeased by his mother's promise.

"Do you mind Jordie?"

"Of course not" Jordan said smiling at her best friend.

Jordan watched as Stephanie led Nicolas out of the restaurant. "See I told you he'd be fine" Kevin whispered in her ear.

"I hope you're right" 

"We need to talk" Paul said to Jordan as he glared at Kevin.

"Paul, can it wait for awhile, I need to take my medicine and I'd really like to lie down for a while." 

"You can't put this off forever," Paul said seriously.

"Lay off Paul, she's been through enough for one day" Kevin said protectively.

Paul looked at Kevin and noticed the way his arm rested across the back of the chair Jordan was sitting in. "Since when did you become her personal body guard" Paul asked almost hissing out the words.

"Paul knock it off, alright, I'm tired and I need to rest. We'll talk tonight after I put Nicolas to bed" Jordan said standing up and walking out of the restaurant.

"You can be a selfish bastard you know that Paul" Kevin said getting up to help Jordan settle in.

"You making a move on my ex Kevin?"

"No Paul, I'm not unlike you I respect Jordan, I'm her friend and right now that's what she needs"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul asked starting to get angry.

"Think about it Paul, She went through hell last night, she could have very well been killed. You didn't even ask her if she was all right or if she needed anything. Once again it's all about what Paul wants. Guess what pal, this time you aren't getting it, she'll talk to you when she's damn good and ready to." Kevin said walking out of the restaurant leaving a fuming Paul behind.

Jordan left the restaurant feeling the need to put distance between her and Paul, 'This is not going to be easy' she said to herself walking slowly the pain in her ribs becoming sharp and unyielding. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest; however she had never stopped at the front desk to get her own room. 

"Jordan, wait up?" Kevin said running down the hall after her.

"Kevin, I think I need to lay down" 

Kevin looked down at her and noticed how her face had gone very pale, without a moment's hesitation Kevin picked her up and carried her to his room.

Walking through the door, he found Sean, Mark and Glenn sitting inside. "Sorry to bust up the party guy's but Jordan needs to rest" Kevin said looking at his friends.

"Hey Jordie how are you feeling?" Mark asked coming to sit on the edge of the bed that Kevin had gently laid her on.

"I'm in some pain right now" she whispered holding her side.

"Here babe" Kevin said handing her the bottle of painkiller's Allison had given him for Jordan. Mark, Sean and Glenn all looked up at him surprised by what they had just heard him call Jordan.

"Thanks Kev" she whispered trying to sit up.

"You get some sleep darlin' No one is going to hurt you or little Nicolas" Mark said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Mark I appreciate all you guy's keeping an eye on Nicolas, but I don't need a babysitter" Jordan whispered tiredly.

"Just think of us as you're personal bodyguard's" Glenn said smiling down at her.

"I've missed you guy's you know that" Jordan said smiling at them.

Sean grinned, "We missed you too sweet cheeks, some of us missed you more than other's," he said looking at Kevin and raising an eyebrow.

"Come on guy's out, she needs to get some sleep, "Kevin said ushering them towards the door.

"All right Dr. Nash" Glenn said laughing as he walked out the door.

Kevin shut the door and shook his head, ignore them, they are just jealous" Kevin said winking at her.

"They are just like they always were, I have to admit I was kind of afraid to come back" Jordan said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I figured they all would be really pissed that I kept Nicolas a secret from Paul, I know he sure is."

"You listen to me, you did what you did for a reason and nobody has a right to criticize you for it. As for Paul, don't let him get to you, yes he's angry right now but he is mostly responsible for the things that happened between the two of you.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky?" Kevin asked pulling his t-shirt over his head and grabbing a tank top from his suitcase.

Jordan felt her mouth go dry and her palms become sweaty, her heart was racing as she stared at Kevin's very muscular chest. It wasn't the first time she had seen him with out a shirt on, but it had never affected her this way before. She felt the sudden urge to run her hands over his chest to see if it was as hard as it looked.

"Jordan?"

"What…?" 

"I was asking you what you meant by Lucky" Kevin said staring at her.

"Oh…I must not have heard you, I just meant to have a friend like you"

Kevin walked over smiling and sat down next to her on the bed. "It has nothing to do with luck darlin' you're a wonderful person, everyone who knows you loves you. That's who you are"

"Kevin, do you think Alex will get off?"

"I highly doubt it, but even if he does he won't get with in a mile of you or Nicolas I swear to you"

"Thanks I just needed to hear you say it"

"I don't want you to worry about this, you know the guys and I will protect you with our lives." 

"That's what I'm afraid of" Jordan whispered as someone knocked on the door.

Kevin cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I would gladly die if it meant you were safe," he whispered.

"Don't say things like that," Jordan whispered tears springing to her eyes. 

Whoever was at the door was getting impatient and knocked again.  Kevin had every intention of ignoring them. "Aren't you going to get that?" Jordan asked.

"No, we are in the middle of a conversation here" Kevin said gently wiped a tear away.

"Kevin, I…I…don't want you to get hurt because of my problems."

"Sweetheart, this isn't just you're problem. All of us want to help you and be there for you. This company is just like one big family. With a few exceptions we are all very close. When you were here before you took care of all of us. When Glenn and Sherri broke up who was the one that pulled Glenn out of the hole he was in? When Scott got fired who was the one who made him see he had a problem and talked him into going to AA and even went with him? And when I got hurt the last time who was the one who refused to let me get back into the ring until the doctor said it was alright to even though I wanted to go against his order's? Who was it Jordan?"

"Alright…I see you're point. Just do me a favor and be careful. Alex is dangerous as you can see" Jordan said motioning to her face.

"Don't worry babe, the bruises will fade, and the pain in you're heart will fade as well"

"I wanted to thank you for staying with me last night, you didn't have to and I'm sure you were uncomfortable"

"You're welcome, it was worth it?" he said grinning at her.

"Oh yeah, how is that?"

"You came back to the hotel with me" 

"Like I had much of a choice, my son was here and you were going to take a leave of absence if I didn't." Jordan said laughing.

"I better get to the gym, you going to be alright by yourself for awhile?"

"Nash, as you heard me tell Mark I do NOT need a babysitter. Go to the gym"

"Ok, but my cell phone is on. Call me if you need anything" Kevin ordered getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Alright DAD"

"Honey, you're dad is the last person I want you to think of me as" Kevin said grinning as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan shot up out of bed the scream echoing through the room, hitting out at the man who held her tightly in his arms she swore she would kill him.

"Jordan honey, wake up" Kevin said holding her even tighter while pinning her arms against her sides.

"No don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"Baby come on wake up its Kevin," he said shaking her gently.

Jordan's eyes shot open and Kevin gazed into her panic filled eyes.

Jordan realized what she had done and collapsed sobbing against Kevin's chest. "Oh god"

"It's over Jordie, you're fine" he murmured against her hair soothingly.

"It was so real" she whimpered clinging to him for safety.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Alex was here, he had Nicolas. He said he was going to kill him if I didn't come back to him"

"It was just a dream sweetie," Kevin said tenderly wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Where is Nicolas?"

"Paul took him to the toy store,"

Jordan looked at Kevin realizing he was freshly showered and dressed in a button down shirt and clean jeans. "I thought you were going to work out"

"I did, I've been done for about four hours now" Kevin said smiling.

"Oh my god, you let me sleep to late, I was supposed to meet with Vince, Linda and their lawyer" Jordan said jumping off the bed gasping in pain.

"Calm down, I called Linda and told her you were sleeping, she rescheduled for 7:00 tonight." Kevin said pulling her down on to the bed beside him.

"Oh, I guess I should take a shower then looking at the clock and noticing it was almost 6:00"

"Stephanie brought some clothes down for you and I have you're room key right here. Courtesy of the WWE"

Jordan sighed, "I hate being dependent on Vince and Linda" 

"Would you stop, they are just doing what they always do, taking care of their family and you are a part of their family. They think of you as a daughter."

"I know it's just they've already done so much for me, I feel like all I do is take from them, when my mom died, I practically lived with them."

"Jordan, they don't see it that way so stop feeling that way, why don't you go get a shower"

"You trying to tell me I stink?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, now hop to it. I ordered room service it should be here any minute and I'm starving."

"Can't have that now can we"

"I tend to get very grumpy when I'm not fed" Kevin said kissing her cheek.

Jordan got up and walked into the bathroom taking the clothes Steph had loaned her. Deciding to ask Kevin about going to get some stuff from the house before they left for Houston she stepped into the shower. 

Kevin waited until Jordan closed the bathroom door before reaching for the phone. Once he heard the shower start he dialed "Stephanie McMahon" he heard on the other end.

"Steph, its Kevin we may have a potential problem?"

"What is wrong? Is Jordie alright?" she asked concerned about her friend.

"She is now but a little while ago she had a nightmare, I mean it was really bad, she even punched me in the face thinking I was Alex. I'm worried about if she has another one and She's alone with Nicolas. It'll scare him to death Steph, what should we do?"

"Has she talked to you about what happened at all?" 

Kevin glanced towards the door and sighed, "No, it's like she's in denial. I mean she knows it happened but she's not uttering a word about it that scares me. I mean she talks about what she needs to do, but not what happened." 

"I'll move in to Jordan and Nicolas's room, in the meantime try to get her to talk to you about what happened."

"Alright, she's getting out of the shower. I'll talk to you later. "Kevin said as someone knocked on the door.

Kevin hung up and answered the door to find room service outside. "Good evening Mr. Nash"

"Hi, come on in"

Kevin watched the bathroom door as the room service set up, "Will you be needing anything else Mr. Nash?"

"No, that will be all thanks" Kevin said handing the young man a generous tip.

"Thank you, Sir, should you need anything else please don't hesitate to call down stairs, my name is Enrique"

"I'll be sure to do that Enrique, have a good evening" Kevin replied as Jordan opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.

"Who was that?" she asked as he closed the door.

"Our dinner my lady" he said with an exaggerated English accent.

"Smells great"

"I hope I ordered you're favorites, it's been awhile since we've had dinner together"

"As long as it's edible you'll be fine, I'm starving"

Kevin smiled and pulled out the chair for her, "Then let's eat" 

Kevin watched Jordan carefully trying to pick the best time to broach the subject of the previous evening's events. "Is something on you're mind Kevin, you're awfully quiet." Jordan said between bites.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night" Kevin said gently.

"Kev, I appreciate everything you are doing but that is a subject I would rather not talk about"

"Jordan, you have to talk about it or else it's going to eat you up"

"Kevin, I'm dealing with it just fine on my own, please just drop it" she whispered tears filling her eyes.

Kevin looked at her and gently took her hand, "Honey I can't do that" I need to know what we are dealing with here if the guys and I are going to protect you and Nicolas"

"We are dealing with a jealous, abusive man, who likes to be in control every second of every day"

"Jordan, why did he do this to you what happened" 

"Fine Kevin if you must know the gory details, I'll tell you. I went to the match last night; I dropped Nicolas off at my friend Marina's and went to the match. When I got home Alex was drunk and started screaming at me, at first I denied going, but then he told me he had seen me on television so I admitted it.  He slapped me for lying to him; I sent Nicolas to his room to get in bed so he wouldn't witness what I knew was about to happen. We argued for about thirty minutes and I told him I was taking Nicolas and leaving, he lost control and that is when he beat the hell out of me. Nicolas heard me scream and came running out. Nicolas told him to leave me alone and tried to protect me by jumping on Alex's back. Alex threw him off like he was a rag doll, I seen Nicolas hit the wall and I couldn't control myself I kicked my leg's out and knocked his feet from underneath him he fell backward and the gun went off the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital and seeing you and Paul standing there."

"I don't understand why he was so angry about you going to a wrestling match especially when you're best friends family owns the company." Kevin said shaking his head.

"Because he knew I didn't come to see Stephanie, I had come to tell Paul about Nicolas and ask for his help in getting us away from Alex. Alex is very jealous of Paul and of you"

"Why of me?"

"I can't tell you that, you'd never understand" Jordan said looking away as the phone rang.

"Hello" Kevin said answering it.

"She'll be right down" Kevin said into the phone.

"Vince and Linda are ready for you" 

"Kevin, please don't be angry with me, If I tell you why he's jealous it'll only cause more problems than you need right now. I care about you too much to do that to you"

"It's alright, you'll tell me when you're ready" Kevin said standing up and pulling her into his arms for a hug.

"You better get going" Kevin said releasing her just as she snuggled into his body.

"Will you come with me? I'd feel better having you there. Paul is going to be there and I don't think I can handle anymore of his dirty looks tonight"

"Sure" Kevin said smiling down at her.

The walked down the hall and stopped outside of Vince and Linda's suite.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Yes, the sooner I get this divorce over with the better I'll feel and the sooner I can get on with my life.

Jordan was just about to knock on the door when Paul walked up with Nicolas, "Hi mommy look what Paul bought me," Nicolas said beaming.

Jordan smiled down at her son and inspected the fire truck her son was holding.

"Wow that is a really great fire truck" 

"It's really cool it makes noise and everything," Nicolas explained excitedly as Linda opened the door.

"Hi come on in, Jordan are you sure you want Nicolas here?" she asked looking down at the little boy.

"No I don't, he was with Paul and they just got back from shopping." Jordan explained looking at Paul.

"Why don't I call one of the girls to watch him while we have this meeting" Paul suggested.

"No mommy I want to stay with you" Nicolas whined grabbing on to his mother's leg.

"I know baby but it'll be just for a little bit while mommy talk's to the adult's," she said picking him up.

"Hey buddy," Shane said to Nicolas coming up to the door.

"Hi Uncle Shane, see what Paul got me" 

"That is the best fire truck in the whole world, why don't we go play with it while you're mom talk's to my mom and dad"

"Ok" Nicolas said happy to be able to play with his new toy.

"Thank you Shane" Jordan said following him inside.

"Jordan this is Andrew MacLean, our family attorney" Vince said introducing them.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. MacLean"

"No thanks needed, any friend of Vince's is a friend of mine" Andrew said shaking her hand.

"Why don't we get started" Vince said when everyone was seated.

"I just have one question before we start" Paul said glancing over to Jordan and Kevin who were sitting side by side on the loveseat.

"Go ahead Paul" Vince said not liking the look Paul was throwing Jordan's way.

"Why is Kevin here?  He has nothing to do with this"

"He's here because I asked him to be" Jordan said her voice tinged with irritation.

"Fine, let's get this over with, we still need to have a discussion of our own"

"Mrs. Davis, I want to start of by telling you that I feel this is an open and shut case. We are going to be filing for divorce on the grounds of spousal abuse and irreconcilable differences. Has anyone besides the police taken photo's of the you're injuries?"

"No, I thought that was all we would need"

"In this case I would feel better if we had some of our own, upon starting my own investigation it came to my attention that Alex Davis is related to the Chief of Police here in Dallas, should evidence become unavailable for some mysterious reason I want to have our own photo's available. Do you have any objection's to having more photo's taken?" 

"Of course not, but do you really think that the chief of police would tamper with evidence?"

"Let's just say that when it comes to family member's, he doesn't always go by the book"

"Jesus Jordan what kind of family did you marry into" Paul asked rudely.

"That will be enough Paul"

"Enough, she keeps my child's existence from me and then subjects him to a life of violence, what kind of mother are you?" He said angrily.

"Paul I suggest you shut you're mouth right now" Kevin said standing up.

"ENOUGH" Jordan said stepping between the two men.

"If you two can't control you're ego's then you can both leave"

"I'm not going anywhere, this involves my son and you can't make me leave.

"Actually Mr. Levesque she can, you're name is no where on Nicolas's birth certificate and you're only here because Mrs. Davis is allowing it." The lawyer said backing up his client.

"Paul please, just let's get through this then we can talk about everything else." Jordan pleaded.

Paul knew this was difficult for her, and he didn't want to add any more stress to what she had already, sitting down he nodded his agreement.

During the meeting Andrew asked Jordan various questions regarding her marriage and finally came to the previous night. "Jordan I know this is painful for you but I need to know exactly what happened last night, in your own words"

"Alright, everyone in this room already knows most of it but I'll tell it again. Last night I dropped Nicolas off at my friend Marina's house, I told Marina where I was going and why, she agreed that if Alex called she would tell him I had a late meeting. Alex is very jealous when it comes to the mention of either Paul or Kevin, Alex and I have been having problems for some time now and he started getting more and more physical, I've tried leaving him several different times, each time he would drag me back with promises and when the promises didn't work anymore he started using threats. I came to the show last night to tell Paul about Nicolas and ask for his help. I didn't know what to do anymore. Before the threat's always centered on me. Then a couple of nights ago, Nicolas had an accident in his pants, he's only three so to me it's not a big deal, Alex disagreed and was going to spank him with…with a belt, only he was going to use the buckle end of the belt, I walked in just as was getting ready to hit him with it and got between him and Nicolas before he could. Alex ended up hitting me instead I told Nicolas to run and hide which he did in my closet. I couldn't let my child grow up the same way I did, so I was coming to Paul for help. Only none of the security guards would let me through. I begged them to go get one of the wrestler or Stephanie and they refused. I had no choice but to leave with out seeing anyone. When Nicolas and I got back home Alex was drunk, he started screaming and yelling at me, calling me every foul name he could think of. I sent Nicolas to his room to get ready for bed. Alex told me he wanted my son to know exactly what a whore I was and went towards Nicolas's room. I told him to leave him alone. We argued for about 30 minutes and I told Alex I was getting my son and we were leaving. That's when Alex hit me and knocked me to the floor, he started kicking me, and screaming. Nicolas came out to see what was going on when I screamed for Alex to stop.  Nicolas is a very brave little boy who is very protective over me, he has no fear, or at least he didn't until now of Alex.  He came at Alex yelling at him to leave me alone, it was when Nicolas jumped on Alex and then tried to come to me that Alex hit him. He hit Nicolas so hard he flew into the wall 10 feet away. I watched my son crumple to the ground and thought for sure Alex had killed him. Hitting me was one thing but beating on a defenseless child is another, I kicked my feet out and swiped Alex's legs from underneath him he fell backwards and the gun he had been holding went off. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital." Jordan said tears streaming down her face. 

"It's all right it's over now" Paul said moving to the other side of her and sitting down next to her.

"Jordan, I believe there is something you're leaving out, it's in the police report. Did Alex at any time make a threat against you or Nicolas's life?" Andrew asked quietly.

"Yes… He told me the only way I was ever going to leave him was in a body bag, and then when the police were taking him away I thought I heard him say he would kill Nicolas" Jordan whispered as both Kevin and Paul held her hands.

"According to Officer Daniel's he did make a threat against you're son, I hate to do this but you need to know exactly what it was."

"What was the threat?" Paul asked anger bubbling up inside of him.

"His exact words were, you're going to die for this bitch, but not before I kill that bastard kid of yours."

"OH GOD" Jordan sobbed collapsing into Kevin's arms.

"Jordan don't you worry Nicolas will have a personal security guard with him every second, and so will you. One will be posted outside you're room no matter where we are." Vince said pacing back and fourth.

"Andrew how soon do you think we can get into court?" Linda asked.

"I'm not sure, I have a very good friend who practices Family Law here in Dallas I'm going to ask him to take this case, I don't have a license to practice in Texas, but I can advise him. I'll call him now if you would like."

"Please do so, Kevin and Paul the two of you are off the Roster until after the first court date, after that we'll fly back and forth for court appearances. She is not to be left alone do I make myself clear"

"As if we need to be told," Paul said with a small smile at Vince.

"Jordan why don't we go into the bathroom and freshen up" Linda suggested worried by the frightened look on Jordan's face.

Jordan mechanically stood up not uttering a word; she had hoped the words she heard as they hauled Alex off had been just her imagination playing tricks on her.

Vince waited until his wife had closed the door before he approached the two men sitting on the couch, "What ever beef you two have with each other over Jordan, put it aside for her and Nicolas's sake. Jordan does not need the two of you at each other's throat. What she does need right now is support and if you can't giver her that than I suggest you two to tell me now." Vince said angrily. They were both acting like spoiled brats. He knew Kevin was just trying to protect Jordan against Paul's anger, but Paul was acting like a jealous fool. 

"We'll put our differences aside for now," Paul said looking at Kevin.

"We'll handle them in private when the time is right" Kevin said looking back at his friend.

"Good, don't make me have to have this discussion again, Jordan is just like a daughter to me and I will do everything in my power to protect her just like I would for Stephanie, even if it means suspending the two of you so she doesn't have to deal with you. God help you if either one of you break her heart"

Kevin smiled, this was a different side of Vince McMahon one that they very rarely seen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Paul and Jordan sat in his room staring at each other, "Paul I know not telling you about Nicolas, was wrong and I've regretted it from the moment he was born, I thought I was doing what was right, Joanie said…"

"What the **_HELL_** does Chyna have to do with this?" Paul asked staring at her in shock.

"I ran into her when I was about seven months pregnant, She asked me if you knew I told her no that I hadn't told you yet but that I was going to. She told me that you didn't ever want to have kids and that you would walk away and never look back, I decided not to tell you and spare myself the pain of having to face you and you telling me to go to hell, she said you would probably accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose."

"And you BELIEVED her" Paul said standing up and stalking around the room.

"What was I supposed to believe, you had already told me you didn't want kids and not to push you on the subject"

"I believe what I said was that I wasn't READY for kids, we would discuss it when I was" Paul said trying to push down the anger he was feeling. If he seen Joanie again he was going to kill her. 

"Paul I am sorry, I should have told you when I first found out, but I didn't and I can't go back and change it. If I could I would and you know that"

"I want my name on his birth certificate and I want joint custody," Paul said sitting back down.

"I'll agree to that, what kind of visitation do you want?" Jordan asked.

"That's tough because I'm on the road so much, how about this, I'll see him as much as I possibly can and between times I'll call three times a week. And I get him two months out of the summer and we alternate Holiday's. Can I have him Christmas this year, my mother is dying to meet him"

"I'll agree to whatever you want as long as it's reasonable." Jordan said tiredly.

"When do we tell him?" Paul asked hopefully.

"I want him to get to know you before we tell him you're his father, can we decide that later?" Jordan said holding her side.

"Sure, the important thing is that I know and nothing can change that"

"Good, I feel better now, thanks for not causing a scene and yelling and screaming. I don't think I could have handled it."

"Jordie, I want you to know that you can come to me with anything, but I need to know one thing," Paul said seriously.

"What?"

"What is going on with you and Nash?" 

Jordan looked at him surprised by his question, "We are friends Paul, just like we always have been" 

"And what about us?"

"Paul there is no us, and can never be again. To much time has gone by, we are different people now. I'll always love you because you're Nicolas's father but I'm not IN love with you"

"At least you're honest about that," Paul said looking hurt.

"Paul, can you honestly say that you're in love with me?"

"I can't honestly answer that," he said sadly.

"Paul the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I won't lie about my feeling's for you. I hope we can at least be friends," Jordan said taking his hand.

"Come on I think Nicolas needs to spend some time with you" Paul said standing up then pulling her to her feet.

They walked down the hallway in silence and just before they reached her door Paul pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.  "Don't let me interrupt anything," Kevin said stepping around the corner and walking past the two of them.

Jordan immediately pushed him away from her glaring at him, "What the hell did you do that for" she asked as she heard Kevin's door slam.

"To prove my point to Nash," Paul said winking at her.

"And what point was that Paul, that you're an asshole" she threw over her shoulder as she walked to her room.

"No Jordan, that he can't have you" Paul said as she slammed her door.

Jordan stormed into her room to find Stephanie and Torrie sitting on the bed watching TV. "What's wrong Jordie?" Stephanie asked looking up at her friend.

"Paul is a prick that's what's wrong," she said sitting down next to her sleeping son.

"I take it you're little discussion didn't go to well?"

"No it went fine until we were headed back here and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me just as Kevin walked around the corner."

"So what's wrong with that?" Torrie asked.

"The problem with that is I had just got done telling him I'm not in love with him, and Kevin looked more than a little pissed when he seen us. He even made some comment about not letting him interrupt us then he slammed his door."

"Uhh ohh" Stephanie said getting a bad feeling.

Jordan looked at her friend, "What?" 

"Why don't you try to call him?" Torrie suggested

"Did Paul say why he did what he did?" 

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out"

"Jordan call Kevin, or better yet go to his room." Torrie said gently.

Jordan shook her head and sighed, "He'd probably throw me out on my ass." 

"Kevin wouldn't do that, just go talk to him"

"You think I should?"

"Unless you want him to think you and Paul are trying to get back together," Stephanie said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I don't" Jordan said defensively.

"Ok this is getting over my head, I think I'm going to head to bed" Torrie said grinning as she left.

"Jordie, we've been friends for a long time, so I'm going to ask you this and you can't get mad"

"Alright, I promise I won't get mad"

"How do you feel about Kevin?"

"God Steph, I don't know. Right now I'm confused. I mean I've always cared about him, He's my friend. There have been times in the last twenty-four hours that he's made my heart pound so hard it feels like it's going to come out of my chest. I'm scared and I don't even know why"

"Jordie, you need to go down and explain to him, if you don't you might never know what could happen. I mean you need to take you're time and figure out what you want, but don't loose a friend because Paul is being a jealous ex." Stephanie told her seriously.

"Can you watch Nicolas for a few minutes more"

Stephanie grinned and looked at the clock, "Gee let me see I have a hot date with the shower but yeah" 

"I won't be long" Jordan said throwing a pillow at her best friend.

Kevin heard the knock on the door and ignored it; he knew it was either Paul or Jordan. He didn't want to look at either one of their face's at the moment.  "Kevin, it's Jordan. Open the door please."

"Why don't you go see Paul, I'm sure he'd like you're company right now" Kevin said loud enough for her to hear him.

"I don't want to see Paul, I want to see you. Now open the fucking door and stopping acting childish"

"Childish?" Kevin said throwing open the door and towering over her.

"I knew you would open the door," she said grinning up at him.

"I'm not in the mood for games right now Jordie, go back to Paul or to you're room," Kevin said turning around and leaving her standing in the hall.

"Didn't you just hear me say I don't want to see Paul, that I wanted to see you?"

"Uhh sorry to disagree with you darlin but that's not what it looked like a few minutes ago." Kevin said turning around to glare at her.

"Are you jealous Kevin Nash" Jordan asked slyly.

"No I just don't like being lied to"

"And just how did I lie to you?" 

"You told me last night that you weren't in love with Paul than I walk around the corner tonight and find his tongue shoved down you're throat"

"For you're information Kevin, his tongue was not down my throat and further more, he did it to piss you off. It obviously worked and you're taking it out on me." 

"Hey it doesn't matter to me if you want to get back together with Paul" Kevin said casually with a shrug.

"Fine, I just thought I would explain. Have a good night," Jordan said turning and walking out of the room.

As soon as she closed the door Kevin cursed himself, "Damn it, why did I just say that." He asked himself.

'Because you're a jackass' his inner voice taunted as he walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a beer.

Kevin had just sat down and opened it when the door opened and Sean walked in. "Hey Buddy, how's Jordan?"

"Oh she's great probably pissed at me but great"

"What did you do? I can't imagine her being pissed off at anyone especially you"

Kevin explained what had happened in the last 24 hours by the time he was done Sean was laughing.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny," Kevin said glaring at his friend.

"Dude when are you going to admit you have it bad for Jordan"

"I do not, we are friends that is all" Kevin denied emphatically.

"Ok, so explain to me why you got so pissed when you walked around that corner and found her in Paul's arms.

"Because he's only going to hurt again, he doesn't love her, not like…" Kevin said stopping in mid-sentence.

"Not like you do?" Sean asked grinning.

"Damn, why do you always have to be right?" Kevin asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm just good that way, I have known for a long time that you have feelings other than those of friendship for Jordan. You're just more honorable than I am. I would have stolen her away from Paul first chance I got. She's an amazing woman"

"Yeah, now is not the right time for me to reveal my undying love" 

"Maybe not, but don't make her think, you don't give a damn at all. That is one way to push her into the arms of the enemy."

"Paul's not the enemy Sean"

"Then you explain to me why, he kissed her just to piss you off. If you ask me he was trying to make a statement. I think it's time you had a little talk with Paul Levesque"

"You think so?"

"I just said so didn't I?"

"Maybe you're right? I'll be back in a little while."

"Good luck let me know if you need back up. I'm on you're side on this one pal" 

"Thanks Sean, I think I can handle Paul" Kevin said grinning as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan walked through the door and flopped down on the bed next to Stephanie. "So what happened?" Steph asked looking at her.

"I'll spare you all the gory details, basically Kevin doesn't give a shit if Paul and I get back together,"

"Jordan he's full of shit, don't' listen to him. He cares, just is to chicken shit to admit it"

"You know what Steph, I don't give a shit. I have enough problems in my life with out having to worry about two men's ego's. They can both go to hell for all I care"

"Jordan you don't mean that" Steph said quietly.

"No but it sure felt good saying it, I would really like to kick both of their ass's right about now"

"That would be a really great match, maybe I should suggest it to daddy" Steph said teasing.

"Don't you dare you know I can't wrestle"

"Yes you can, you've done it before"

"That was like a million years ago and I won by a fluke"

"No you won because you're good"

"I'm not wrestling so just forget it"

"You're no fun" Steph said laughing, one-way or another she would get Jordan back into the ring she just had to come up with a plan.

"I need to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" Jordan said turning off the light.

"Good night Jordie" Stephanie said smiling in the dark.

Kevin stood outside Paul's door and knocked, "You come to discuss our differences in private?" Paul asked when he opened the door.

"Yeah, I thought we could have a little discussion"

"Come on in" Paul said stepping aside.

"I don't know what game you're playing with Jordan but I suggest you knock it off. She doesn't need this crap and neither do I"

"I'm not playing any games Kevin, Jordan is mine always has been. She may have married that prick Alex but it was me she wanted to be with. But if you're willing to be second best go for it" Paul said almost laughing at the look on his friends face. 

"Paul I'm warning you, do not play games with Jordan. You hurt her and I swear if it's the last thing I do I will make you pay."

"You don't scare me Kevin"

"I'm not trying to scare you I'm warning you, Jordan said that she told you under no uncertain term's she is not IN LOVE WITH you so just leave her alone."

"Did she also tell you that she begged me to fuck her" Paul asked trying to get a rise out of Kevin.

"Somehow I don't think sex is the first thing on Jordie's mind, she just got the shit beat out of her and has four fractured ribs." 

"She has always been somewhat of an animal in bed, she likes it rough. Something you're never going to find out because if you go after her I'm going to make you're life a living hell."

"Go for it pal, but I'm warning you again stay away from her, if I have to I'll go to Vince and tell him exactly what you are doing. You'll be out of wrestling so fast it'll make you're head spin."

"You don't have the ball's" Paul said laughing.

"Oh that is where you are wrong Paul, when it comes to protecting Jordan I will do what ever it takes, Even if it means loosing you as my friend. You are not going to give her one ounce of pain."

"You know what Kevin, I don't love Jordan anymore but I also don't want her to be with you either so I will suffer through life with her just to see that doesn't happen."

"You're no better than Alex Davis, you need to keep Jordan down to make yourself feel like a man. I can't believe I was ever friends with you?" Kevin said shaking his head in amazement.

"Why don't we fix that right now, as of this moment our friendship is over, may the best man win" Paul said sitting down with his back to Kevin.

"Fine, have it you're way. I'll make sure to take real good care of Jordan and Nicolas for you" Kevin said his laughter echoing down the hall. Kevin knew he hit his mark by the look on Paul's face. If Paul wanted to play games Kevin would play right along with him, he just had to make sure Jordan didn't get hurt in the process.

Kevin walked back into his room and found Sean, Mark, and Glenn waiting for him. "So what happened" Sean asked as soon as Kevin had shut the door.

"To make a long story short, Paul isn't in love with Jordan, but he doesn't want her with me either so as far as I'm concerned it's war and he's going down."

"What ever you need let us know, we are on you're side in this. Jordan has been through to much for Paul to do this to her." Mark said seriously contemplating on removing Paul's head from his ass. The guy was acting like an "A" number 1 asshole and he didn't like it.

"Thanks guys but this is between Paul and I, just keep an eye on Jordan for me when I'm not around, I don't know if you heard or not but Paul and I are off the roster until after her first court date, so when you all head to Houston we are staying here."

"Kevin, Glenn and I aren't going to Houston, why don't we stay here just to keep things cool for Jordan's sake, and keep an eye on Paul"

"That might not be a bad idea, go run it by Vince. I'm sure he'll be more than agreeable. Just don't say anything about this other stuff he'll have my ass in a sling"

"You got it buddy, have a good night" Glenn said as he and Mark got up to leave.

Loosing wasn't an option, he loved Jordan and wasn't about to loose her to the likes of Paul Levesque. She deserved better than to be treated like a piece of property.


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan sat outside court nervously ringing her hands. "Jordan it's going to be alright the three of us will be in there with you, Mr. MacLean and Mr. Thompson already cleared it with the judge." Mark whispered in her ear.

"It's not that?" she whispered.

"Then what?" Glenn asked gently.

"I don't want him to retaliate against Nicolas, and I know he would do it just to get back at me."

"Darlin' it's not going to happen we already discussed this" Kevin said kneeling in front of her.

"Jordan you ready?"

"Yes" Jordan said looking up from Kevin to her lawyer's.

When they walked into the courtroom Jordan noticed Alex was standing by one of the tables while a sheriff's deputy un-cuffed his hands.

"You aren't getting away with this you bitch" he growled causing Jordan to shudder visibly. 

"Mr. Caldwell I suggest you advise you're client not to address or threaten my client unless he wants to add some more charges to the ones he already has" Derek Thompson said moving Jordan to the other side of him. Andrew looked back at the three men who had accompanied them into the courtroom. They looked ready to pounce should Alex Davis make a move towards Jordan. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. He was afraid he would end up having to defend them should Alex make a move against his client.

Jordan sat down between the two lawyers and took a deep calming breath. She listened as the bailiff called court into order. Derek gave Jordan's arm a reassuring squeeze as he stood up to make his opening arguments. Jordan turned to look when she heard the court room door's open and was surprised to see Vince, Linda, and Shane enter and move to sit beside Kevin.

"You're honor, I would like to thank the court for hearing these proceeding's in such a quick manner. Mrs. Davis would like to get this over with as soon as possible so that she and her son may move on with their lives. Mrs. Davis is asking the court to grant her a divorce from her husband Alex Davis on the grounds of spousal abuse, mental cruelty and irreconcilable differences. One week ago Mrs. Davis was taken to the hospital and kept over night after Mr. Davis physically beat her, held her and her son hostage for three hours at gunpoint. This is not the first time Mr. Davis has struck his wife. The situation has become volatile and Mrs. Davis not only fears for the safety of herself but of her young son Nicolas Stevens, who witnessed the attack one week ago, he was injured as well by Mr. Davis while trying to help his mother. We ask the court to graciously grant this divorce in Jordan Davis's favor so that she and her son may move on with their lives." Derek said addressing the judge.

"Thank you Mr. Thompson" Judge Michael Murphy said turning to look at Peter Caldwell.

Peter Caldwell stood up and approached the podium. He knew his client was not going to win this case in his favor. He didn't even like the man especially after he had threatened his wife right in front of him.

"You're honor, my client does not wish a divorce from Mrs. Davis. He loves his wife and child, and knows what he did was wrong and begs forgiveness, he is willing to undergo anger management classes, marriage counseling and whatever else the court deems necessary to keep his marriage."

"Mr. Thompson please call you're first witness" 

"I call Jordan Michelle Davis to the stand"

Jordan slowly got up and walked up to the witness chair and raised her right hands swearing to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Jordan, I know this is difficult for you, I need you to tell the court where you were on June 12 of this year."

Jordan took a deep breath, staring at Kevin for a moment, "I had gone to the Reunion Arena to see my son's father Paul Levesque who is a professional wrestler for the WWE, I never managed to get backstage to see him."

"Jordan if you're married to Alex Davis why would you be going to see Paul, was their a problem with you're son?"

" I wanted to ask for his help in getting away from Alex, his temper had become worse. Normally it's only directed at me however a few nights earlier he attempted to beat my son with a belt for having an accident."

"An accident? What kind of Accident?" 

"He wet his pant's, Nicolas has been potty trained since he turned two years old, and recently he's regressed back to wetting his pants."

"So Nicolas had an accident in his pants and Alex tried to beat him with a belt" Derek asked trying to make it clear to the court.

"It wasn't only a belt he was going to use the buckle end, the buckle was a rodeo buckle the kind you win in an event."

"Is this the belt that was used?"

"Yes that is the belt"

"Did Alex actually hit Nicolas with the belt?"

"No, I jumped between him and Nicolas and Alex hit me instead"

"What happened when you got home after going to the wrestling match to see Mr. Levesque?"

"Alex was angry he had been drinking heavily, their were two bottles of Jack Daniels lying on the floor next to his chair, I immediately sent Nicolas to his room to get ready for bed as soon as Alex started screaming at me, Alex asked me where I had been, I told him I had a late meeting for work, he told me I was lying that he had seen me on television and knew I was at the wrestling event. I admitted that I had gone to the event to tell Paul about Nicolas and that I was taking Nicolas and we were leaving for good this time and that nothing he could so or say could stop me."

"So you have tried to leave Alex before?"

"Yes, several times" Jordan said looking over at Alex.

"And what happened to make you go back?" Derek asked gently.

"At first he made promises to change, and then he would make threats. The last time he threatened to kidnap Nicolas if I didn't come back to him."

"Jordan what happened after you told Alex you were leaving for good?"

"He hit me in the face, and when I tried to run he grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the wall next to the desk. Some how I got into our bedroom and locked the door I called my friend Stephanie and told her he was going to kill me. Alex had gotten in by that time and he grabbed the phone from my hand and threw it against the wall, next thing I knew he had a gun pointed at my head. He stood there for the longest time just pointing it at me, I thought he was going to kill me. I prayed that Nicolas would stay in his room and not come out. Alex dragged me from the room by my hair and forced me against the wall." Jordan stopped at that point her eyes welling up with tears. She hadn't wanted anyone to know what happened next and hoped Kevin, Mark, and Glenn wouldn't have been in the court room when she had to tell the rest of the story, the part she hadn't told them.

"It's alright Jordan take you're time"

"Alex had me against the wall and he ripped my shirt from my body, when I fought him he hit me in the temple with the butt of the gun when I fell to the ground he dove on top of me tearing my clothes off of me. I tried to fight him but he was so much bigger than I was and I felt like I just wanted to die right there." Jordan whispered sobbing.

"What happened next Jordan?" Derek asked quietly. She had told him the whole story when she met with him and Andrew the day before without her friends present and he knew she never wanted them to know. From the look on the five men's faces he could understand why, they looked ready to lynch Alex Davis.

"He raped me, when he was done he just laughed and told me that was all I had ever been good for was a role in the hay. I told him to go Fuck himself and he kicked me in the ribs three times. I must have cried out because Nicolas came running out yelling for him to leave me alone, Nicolas tried to run to me but Alex backhanded him and Nicolas flew into the wall with a sickening thud. I thought for sure he had killed him. I don't know where I got the strength from but I kicked out my leg's a move Mark had taught me a long time ago. Alex went down like a ton of bricks, in the process the gun went off. Next thing I remember is hearing the police come into the house and then waking up in the hospital."

"Jordan did Alex at anytime during the night make a verbal threat against you?"

"Yes, he told me the only way I was getting away from him was in a body bag, I believe he meant it"

"No further question's you're honor" Derek said walking back to his table.

"Mrs. Davis, You have said today that you went to Reunion Arena to see Nicolas's father, isn't it true that shortly after you're marriage you had my client put on Nicolas's birth certificate as the father."

"No, Alex wanted me too, but I refused. Nicolas had a father even though Paul didn't know about Nicolas I couldn't deny Nicolas his true father. "

"That is awfully funny, I have right here a birth certificate of one Nicolas Paul Stevens and under father's name it say's Alexander Patrick Davis, this is you're signature is it not?"

"Objection you're honor, we have not seen this document, and the birth certificate we have has the father's name left blank" Andrew said standing up immediately. 

"Approach the bench"

The three lawyer's approached the bench and Judge Murphy leaned in taking the two birth certificate's. "Gentlemen this does not look like the same signature, how ever I'm not an expert so I am ordering this be sent to a lab to be analyzed. And If it comes back that this document is a forgery you're client is in serious trouble Mr. Caldwell. I do not take lightly to being lied to in my own court."

"Yes you're honor" Caldwell said having a bad feeling.

"Continue with you're cross examination."

Andrew and Derek went back to their seats Andrew giving Jordan an encouraging smile.

"Mrs. Davis, isn't it true that you have been meeting secretly with Paul Levesque since the beginning of you're marriage, and that you have committed adultery with not only Mr. Levesque but also Mr. Kevin Nash."

"NO" Jordan said loudly.

"But you would like to wouldn't you Mrs. Davis, especially with Kevin" 

"Objection you're honor, he's badering the witness" Andrew said standing up getting tired of the games.

"Sustained, unless you have proof that the witness has committed adultery get off the subject, she has already answered no" 

"I have no further questions for this witness"

"We'll take a 15 minute recess" Judge Murphy ordered banging his gavel and standing up after dismissing Jordan.

"What the hell is going on? Where did this other Birth Certificate come from?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Everyone calm down let's go into the conference room across the hall"

As the walked across the hall Kevin stopped Jordan, "Why didn't you tell me he raped you?" Kevin asked his eyes full of pity.

"Because I didn't want to see that look on you're face."

"What look?"

"The look of disgust"

"Jordie, I'm not disgusted, if anything I'm pissed enough to kill the bastard" Kevin said quietly.

"That's another reason, I don't want you to spend the rest of you're life in prison because of me."

"Jordan, you need to understand something"

"What's that?" she asked her eyes filling with tears again.

"I would gladly go to prison for you, hell I'd die to protect you"

"Why Kevin?"

"Because Jordan, that's what you do when you're in love with someone you make sacrifices no matter how big or small they maybe," Kevin said quietly a grin spreading across his handsome face.


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan sat on the balcony that night staring up at the stars, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Kevin had told her he was in love with her and all she could do was stand their staring at him like an idiot with her mouth hanging open. Luckily Linda had come to the rescue by saying Derek and Andrew needed to see her. She hadn't wanted to see anyone once she got back and paid a visit to Paul in his room where Nicolas had spent the day with his father. Paul had wanted to know what happened as soon as they had gotten back from the courthouse and she had spent two hours arguing with him. He hadn't believed her when she told him she had never signed the stupid paperwork to put Alex's name on Nicolas's birth certificate.  She had finally had enough when he insulted by saying she was probably enjoying all the drama in her life and she stormed from the room and locked herself away. Everyone had come by to check on her but she had ignored the knocks on the door except for Linda who had called and asked to speak with her. She suspected Kevin had called Linda when she wouldn't open the door and put his mind at rest she agreed to talk to Linda. After their discussion Linda went down to retrieve Nicolas from Paul and called Jordan a few moments later telling her Nicolas wanted to sleep in Paul's room. Jordan had agreed needing the time alone to think.  Jordan heard the knock on the door and decided she better answer it before one of the boy's broke it down to ensure she was safe.

"Coming" she called out grabbing her robe from the bed.

Jordan wasn't surprised to find Kevin leaning against the wall when she opened the door. "Come on in" she said giving him a small smile.

"I was starting to get worried about you when you wouldn't answer the door or answer the phone." He said gently.

"Sorry, it's just been a really bad day, between seeing Alex again and fighting with Paul, I needed sometime to myself. I didn't mean to worry you," she said standing in the middle of the room.

"It's alright, what were you fighting with Paul about?"

"He doesn't believe that I never signed the other Birth Certificate putting Alex's name as Nicolas's father. We argued for two hours before I had enough of his bull shit"

"He must have said something horrible to make you lock yourself in here like that."

"It's nothing, I don't want you to worry about it." Jordan said tiredly.

"I guess I didn't make things any easier today by telling you I'm in love with you did I" he said taking her face in his hands.

"I think I was more shocked than anything, we've always been friends. I guess I thought you didn't see me as anything more than Paul's girl," she said quietly.

"Trust me sweetheart, I had to fight everyday to continue seeing you that way. When you and Paul broke up my first thought was that I was never going to see you again"

"I'm confused Kev, I don't know what to feel, I don't even know who I am right now" Jordan whispered the dam bursting as tears flowed down her face.

"Jordie, you're the same woman you've always been, I can see that and so can every other person around you. You don't have to say anything; you don't even have to feel anything. Just heal so we can see where this is going to go. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes just don't shut me out. You may not think so right now but this situation with Alex and what ever crap Paul is pulling is going to make you stronger" Kevin said pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

Jordan snuggled into his embrace soaking up his strength. "You're willing to wait for me?" she asked quietly.

Kevin smiled down at her lovingly, "I've waited for five years already what's a little while longer, besides I happen to think you're worth waiting for." 

"You know what Kevin Nash, I don't care what anybody says, you're not nearly as tough as you want everyone to think you are. You're a big softie," Jordan said drying her tears.

Kevin laughed and looked around, "Just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep" 

"Don't worry Kevin, you're secret is safe with me" she told him smiling.

Kevin closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her in his arms, "I knew I could count on you"

They stayed that way for a while just holding on to one another. Jordan was still uncertain as to what she was going to do about everything else, but she did know that she didn't want Kevin to slip through her fingers she was just afraid if she waited to long to make a decision he would.

"Babe you better get some sleep we have an early flight to Detroit tomorrow morning," Kevin said pulling back reluctantly.

"I know, I'm not sure I can sleep?" she said dropping her hands to her sides.

"I'm sure I could think of a few things that would make you tired enough to sleep." Kevin whispered with a sexy grin.

"KEVIN" Jordan warned as a slow smile spread across her face.

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying now can you," he said as they walked to the door.

"I guess you can't, you're time will come Kevin, I just want to take things slow"

"I know babe, I'll see you in the morning" he said bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

With a grin Jordan turned her cheek and Kevin's lips met hers. Kevin pulled back slightly in surprise. Jordan looked up at him with an innocent expression. "What's wrong Kev?" she asked boldly. 

"Not a thing" he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

Jordan wasn't expecting his kiss to stir up so much emotion and was shocked when she felt her knees grow week. Kevin expertly invaded her mouth with his tongue exploring the inner recess. Against her better judgment Jordan felt her arms slide around his neck and let her fingers slide into his hair pulling him closer as Kevin backed her up against the door. "Jordie we shouldn't be doing this" Kevin said his voice hoarse with passion.

 "I know, but I couldn't help myself" she whispered looking up at him. At 5'3" the top of her head barely came to his chest. 

"God you don't know how much I wish I could stay" he said touching her face lovingly.

"You could stay for a little while just until I fall asleep," Jordan offered hopefully.

"You're right I could, but only if you want me to. I don't want to push myself on you"

"Please, I haven't been sleeping well"

"You're wish is my command darlin" he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the bed.

Jordan lay down on the bed with her head pillowed on his chest. Kevin wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I was just thinking I could get used to this," he said playing with her long brown hair.

"So could I?" she whispered with a yawn.

She felt his laughter rumble through his chest and smiled, "Something funny there big guy"

"I was just wondering how long we are going to be able to fight this,"

"We at least have to try, I don't want to do anything until after my divorce is final, and you heard Caldwell's comment that I wanted to sleep with you"

"Caldwell's an asshole don't listen to him, there is more to us than sex,"

"I would hope so, seeing as we haven't had sex yet," Jordan said with a grin.

"Baby, when we do it's not sex we are going to be having" Kevin said kissing the top of her head."

"You keep on saying sweet things like that Kevin Nash and you're going to have me falling in love with you in no time at all."

"Good, that means my plan is working" Kevin teased caressing her hand where it lay on his chest.

A few minutes later Kevin looked down to find Jordan sound asleep, 'just a few minutes more then I'll leave' Kevin said to himself reaching over to turn off the light then holding her closer to him. "Yes, I could get use to this" he said feeling complete for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex Davis paced back and forth in his cell; the bitch was going to pay. He didn't know how he was going to pull it off or when but she was going to pay none the less. If she thought a few bruise and busted ribs were nothing compared to what he was going to do to her now. His lawyer had come to seen him today and informed him forgery was being added to the list of charges against him. The expert Jordan's lawyer's had sent the two birth certificates to had agreed the signature on the second one was not Jordan's. He had practiced her signature for months before having Nicolas's Birth Certificate. He had even slept with that Nasty bitch in Vital Statistic's to get it done. If he was going down for it so was she, after all it had been her who had put the paperwork through knowing it wasn't Jordan's signature. Caldwell had also informed him the judge had granted Jordan the divorce automatically. Which meant Jordan could testify against him when it came for his trial. The bitch would be dead before it she could get there. Caldwell was working on getting bail posted and as soon as he was out of the hellhole he was in he was going after her.

"Hey Jordan, Vince would like to see you in his office" Mark said finding her sitting in the cafeteria.

"Thanks Mark" Jordan said taking Nicolas's hand as they left. 

"Mommy, how come we are staying with Aunt Steph?"

"Nicolas I told you it's because of what Alex did, Aunt Steph and Pop-pop Vince think it's better"

"I like Pop-pop Vince, he's really nice"

"I'm glad sweetheart," she said spotting Paul standing down the hall talking to Steph.

Paul and Jordan had told Nicolas the week before that Paul was his father; Nicolas had been ecstatic at the idea of having his very own daddy and took up calling him that right away just as if Paul had always been there. 

"Mommy can I go see daddy," Nicolas asked spying his father down the hall.

"Sure son, but don't leave his side" Jordan said as Nicolas raced off.

"Hey pal, whatcha doing" Paul asked lifting his son up as he launched himself into Paul's arms.

"Daddy can I stay with you while mommy goes and talks to pop-pop Vince?" Nicolas asked.

"Sure, what are you going to see Vince for?" Paul asked as Jordan walked up.

"I don't know, Mark came and told me Vince needed to see me," Jordan said with a shrug. The two of them had been getting along better since they had told Nicolas the truth of his parentage. They only argued now about her growing relationship with Kevin. He still didn't believe her about the birth certificate issue but they had agreed not to discuss it until the expert's finding came in.

"If we aren't here when you get done we probably will be in my dressing room. Someone looks pretty tired" Paul said as Nicolas laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"Thanks Paul" Jordan said walking off in the direction of Vince's office.

Jordan found Vince's office door wide open but knocked anyway, "Hey sweetheart come on in," Vince said smiling.

"Mark said you wanted to see me," Jordan said sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her.

"Andrew and Derek sent over the report from the handwriting analysis, and some other paperwork you need to sign. They wanted to be here but both had emergencies." Vince said handing her the Fed-Ex package.

Jordan's tore open the package and pulled out the contents and smiled, "Boy am I going to love giving this to Paul" She said reading over the report.

Vince smiled knowingly, "There is something else in there you're going to love giving to Kevin"  

Jordan shuffled through the papers and gasped, "Judge Murphy granted my divorce"

"That's right as soon as you put you're John Hancock on the dotted line you're a free woman. All you need is a witness and it's over with. I'd be more than happy to do that for you" Vince said watching as Jordan's eyes filled with tears.

"Can you send for Kevin, I want to sign this in front of him. He's been so great about standing behind me on this. He deserves to be here when I sign it." Jordan asked taking the tissue Vince handed her.

"Kevin's in the ring right now, why don't we walk down there" Vince said giving her a hug.

Jordan smiled and followed Vince out of his office meeting Linda along the way. "Where are you two going?" she asked noticing the huge smile on Jordan's face.

"We are going down to the ring so I can sign my divorce paper's in front of Kevin"

"Oh honey that's great, mind if I tag along?" Linda asked excitedly.

"The whole company could be there and I wouldn't care." Jordan said laughing as they walked through the curtain.

"Nash take a break for a minute we need you're opinion on something" Vince called out as Kevin jackknifed Sean Waltman.

"Damn Kev I hate when you pull that move on me," Sean said laughing as he lay in the middle of the ring trying to catch his breath.

"Don't be such a pussy" Kevin said grinning at his friend as he slipped from the ring.

"Pussy…did he just call me a pussy?" Sean asked Glenn.

"That he did my friend whatcha gonna do about it." Glenn said laughing.

"What's up boss?" Kevin said walking up to them wondering why Jordan had a shit eating grin on her face.

"I have something to show you" Jordan said handing him the papers.

"What's this?" he asked sitting down on one of the seats.

"Don't ask questions boy just read" Linda said laughing.

Kevin's started smiling as he read through the first report, when he flipped to the next set his eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, does this mean what I think it does?" Kevin asked looking up at Jordan.

"Yep all I have to do is sign on the dotted line and I'm divorced." She said grinning. The last three months had been hell; it had been hard to fight their feelings for each other but agreed it was better not to act on them till she was officially divorced.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Kevin asked taking the pen Vince held out to him.

Kevin turned around and Jordan used his back to sign her name, officially making her Jordan Stephens again. She was divorced and free to explore a relationship with Kevin. 

Vince smiled as he took the pen from Jordan and signed his own name under hers as a witness.

"I think this calls for a celebration, darling what do you think" Linda said slipping her arm around Vince's waist. 

"I agree dinner's on Linda and I tonight, you invite who ever you want to and let us know" Vince said watching as Jordan and Kevin stared at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Jordan" Glenn said coming up to them.

"Thanks Glenn, I don't think I could have made it through without you, Mark and Kevin."

"Anytime darlin' you know we love you"

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Mark asked coming up to them.

"Jordan's divorce just became final" Glenn said smiling.

"Congratulation sweetheart" 

"Thanks guy's, I'll see you all later. I feel the need to go rub Paul's nose in the fact I WASN'T lying to him" 

"Be careful baby" Kevin said dropping a light kiss on her mouth.

"I can handle Paul, have a good rehearsal"

Kevin watched Jordan walk up the ramp with Linda and Vince, "So it looks like you and Jordie are in the clear," Mark said slapping Kevin on the back.

"Look's like it, I just have this bad feeling this whole thing isn't over yet"

"You think Davis is going to try something?" Glenn asked seriously.

"It's possible, his plan backfired he's gotta be pissed"

"I wouldn't worry to much their isn't much he can do sitting in a jail cell"

"Yeah but what if he gets out, they granted bail he just hasn't come up with the money yet"

"So we continue to keep an eye on her no big deal" Mark said with a shrug.

"I'll put the word out, and make sure everyone keeps it quiet that they are watching out for her, I know she was hoping this all would end with the divorce, I think Kevin is right to be worried."

"Thanks guys I think I'm going to go take a shower and spend some quality time with Jordan, Paul is taking Nicolas to visit his grandmother for the week"    

Mark and Glenn watched as Kevin walked up the ramp and smiled, "That is one lucky man," Kurt Angle said coming up to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Glenn asked glaring at Angle.

"Oh come on you can't tell me the two of you wouldn't like knock boots with Jordan, she's hot" Angle said laughing.

"Angle, I would highly suggest that you keep you're mouth shut where Jordan is concerned, Kevin hears you talking like that he'll kick you're ass from here to kingdom come." Mark said his eyes full of anger.

"When he' done with you it'll be my turn" Glenn growled advancing on Kurt.

"Easy buddy let him run his mouth, I'd enjoy watching Kevin tear him up" Sean said from the ring.

"You know what I think you all are a little in love with Jordan, why else would you get so angry"

"Jordan Stephens is a friend of our and we take care of our own watch it Angle I'm warning you"

"Oooo the Dead man is warning me," Angle said laughing as he walked away.

"Have you ever met a more egotistical prick in you're life" Sean asked stepping out of the ring.

"Yeah Shawn Michaels, but even he wouldn't talk about Big Sexy's woman like that" Glenn said grinning.

"Better watch it, Somehow I don't think Jordie would like being referred to as Big Sexy's woman."

"You're right he wouldn't, speaking of Michaels, I heard Vince saying something about Shawn being slated to come back again. What if Vince brought him back as an extra precaution? Jordan wouldn't think anything of it. She loves Shawn they act like two little kids when they are together."

"That isn't a bad idea, come on let's go talk to the boss" Mark said smiling. One way or another they would keep Jordan safe.

Jordan walked into Paul's dressing room without knocking to find Nicolas sound asleep on the couch.

"So what did Vince want?" Paul asked looking up.

"To give me this" Jordan said with a triumphant I told you so smile on her face.

Paul took the paper from her hand and read over it, "I guess I owe you an apology don't I" Paul said looking up at her when he was finished.

"It would be nice since you've been calling me a liar for the last three months." Jordan said crossing her arms over her chest.

"To bad you aren't getting one, you should have told me from the very beginning and we could have avoided this whole mess." Paul said his voice tinged with anger.

"I guess I'm just a bigger person than you are Paul Levesque, at least I admit when I'm wrong."

"Jordan" Paul called out as she left his dressing room.

"What?" she asked fighting back the tears.

"Nicolas and I are leaving tonight for Connecticut. Are you going to be alright?" Paul asked softening his tone a little.

"If I said no, would you keep Nicolas here?" Jordan asked hating the idea of Nicolas leaving her for a week.

"Can't do that, my mom wants to meet him," Paul said trying to imagine what Jordan was going through.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll be fine" Jordan said walking away.

"I hope so, Nash you better fucking take care of her," Paul said to himself.

Jordan couldn't believe Paul; one minute he was being a prick the next minute he was acting as if he actually cared how she felt. "Screw him, I don't need his shit" Jordan said slamming the door to Kevin's locker room just as he walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Who's giving you shit darlin', it better not be Levesque" Kevin said coming to stand in front of her.

Jordan stood there in stunned silence, he mouth was suddenly dry and her palms were sweaty. Her heart was pounding like mad as she tried to find her voice. 'Damn he's fine looking' she thought fighting the urge to run her hands over his finely chiseled body as her mind flashed to images of the two of them making love.

"Jordie, what's wrong" Kevin asked grinning.

"What?" She asked shaking the image out of her mind.

"I asked who is giving you shit" Kevin said trying not to laugh. She looked like a doe caught in the headlights.

"Who else but Paul" Jordan said turning her back to Kevin.

"What idiotic thing did he say now?" Kevin asked gently slipping his arms around her waist.

"It's nothing really, just him being his normal asinine self.

"I take it you didn't get the reaction you wanted" Kevin said turning her around in his arm.

"No, he wouldn't even apologize for calling me a liar, told me I should have told him in the first place about Nicolas then we could have avoided this whole situation to start with. Then in the same breath he asked if I was going to be all right while he has Nicolas in Connecticut. As if he really cares that he's taking my son for an entire week when he's never been away from me for more than one night"

"Sweetheart, it's going to be alright. Nicolas will be fine" Kevin said brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I know it's just…he's my baby…and…" Jordan said stopping when Kevin put his finger to her lips.

"You have to let him go with Paul, Jordan. Paul is not going to let anything happen to him. I don't think I've ever seen a more conscientious father then Paul."

Jordan smiled up at him. Seeing the love in his eyes set her at ease, "You're right, I guess I'm just being silly" 

"Just think of this as a vacation, besides it'll give us more time to be together and explore this new step we are about to take."

"Kevin, does it ever bother you that I have a child with Paul? I mean he's one of you're best friends. Sometimes I feel like I'm caught in the middle of a war." Jordan asked settling her hands on Kevin's chest.

"Honey it doesn't bother me, Nicolas is a great little boy. As for you being caught in the middle, I don't want you to feel like that. What ever is going on between Paul and I is just that, between us. I won't lie to you and say you aren't part of it but you're not all of it." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I just don't want you to loose a friend over me" Jordan said quietly.

"You're more important to me than any friendship ever could be" Kevin said gently.

"Don't say things like that," Jordan whispered stepping back.

"Why not?"

"Because sometimes in the end, you're friends are all you have left" 

"Jordan where is this coming from?" Kevin asked concerned by the look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't want you to ruin you're friendship with Paul because of me"

"Paul and I will work things out eventually don't worry about us, we've had bigger disagreements than this."

"I love you Jordan, Paul can be pissed all he wants, he can start a fight he can even challenge me in the ring, in the end I still win because I have you" he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, I know I haven't said it before now but it's the truth." Jordan whispered resting her hands on his bare chest.

A slow smile spread across Kevin's face her words sinking in. Kevin picked her up and moved over to the couch sitting down he kissed her passionately. "I've waited so long to hear you say that" he said a huge grin plastered to his face.

"I should have said it a long time ago, like when I woke up in the hospital and realized you had spent the entire night sleeping in that cramped chair."

"I couldn't bare to leave you, you looked so frightened" 

"I was, I felt better after you arrived"

Jordan shifted her position on Kevin's lap so that she was straddling his hips. "Kevin, I'm not the easiest person to be in a relationship with, I tend to get a little jealous. I've gotten better since I was with Paul but it might raise its ugly head at some point."

"Baby there is nothing for you to be jealous about, you're all I need or will ever want" Kevin whispered kissing her gently on the lips.

Jordan smiled down at him shyly. "You say that now" 

"Honey we really have to work on that self esteem" he said seriously.

Jordan looked over at the door when someone knocked, "You go get dressed, I'll get the door," she said ignoring his last comment.

Jordan crawled off his lap and waited till the bathroom door closed before answering the door. Opening the door she found Paul standing there with a crying Nicolas. "Nicolas, what's wrong?" Jordan said taking her sobbing son in her arms."

"Alex was here mommy" Nicolas said his eyes full of fright.

"I couldn't calm him down, he just kept shaking so badly that it kind of scared me. I thought I better come find you"

"Baby, Alex wasn't here, he's not going to hurt you ever again." Jordan whispered rubbing Nicolas's back soothingly.

"He was here mommy" Nicolas insisted.

"Would you feel better if Pop-pop Vince called to make sure he's still in jail?" Jordan asked as Kevin came out of the bathroom.

Nicolas shook his head yes and buried it in his mother's neck still clinging to her. 

"What's going on?" Kevin asked surprised to see Nicolas so upset.

"Nicolas woke up in hysterics, I guess he had a nightmare about Alex. He keeps insisting he seen Alex in the arena" Paul said picking up the phone to call Vince down to Kevin's dressing room.

"Hey Nicolas, you're daddy and I aren't going to let anyone hurt you or you're mommy. You're safe buddy" Kevin said gently to the frightened child.

"Vince is calling Andrew right now" Paul said setting the phone down.

They almost had Nicolas convinced that he was safe when Vince came into the room with Stephanie and Shane just behind him.

"Hey Nicolas, why don't we go get some ice cream" Steph said taking Nicolas from Jordan.

Vince waited till Stephanie closed the door behind her before speaking, "Alex was released early this afternoon on bail" Vince stated the worry etched on his face.

"WHAT?" Kevin and Paul both said.

"Don't worry I'm bringing in extra security, Jordan when you're not with one of the guys you will have two security guards with you at all times. Paul I know you are going to see you're mother tonight I think it might be a good idea if you stayed for a couple of weeks. Andrew is afraid that if Alex does come after Jordan he'll use Nicolas as his way of getting back at her."

"Jesus Christ, the guy is a psychopath. Who the hell would use a three year old child to get revenge?"

"Alex would" Jordan whispered visibly trembling. 

"Jordan, everything is going to be alright, he's not going to get with in a mile of you" Kevin said hating to see the fear that had began to fade come back into her eyes full force.

Jordan shook her head not believing him, "Paul keep Nicolas with you're mother. I don't care if he has to stay there till this is over just don't' bring him around me. Andrew is right, Alex will hurt Nicolas to cause me to extract his revenge."

"You're sure," Paul said gently knowing it was going to kill her to be away from their son.

"Please Paul, just do it" Jordan whispered bursting into tears as Kevin pulled her into his arms.

"Baby shhh…everything is going to be alright" Kevin said gently.

"No it's not, why does everyone keep saying that? It's not going to end until Alex is either dead or in jail for good," Jordan yelled jumping up and running from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan raced from the room and down the hall turning the corner she ran straight in to Mark the impact against solid muscle set her on her ass. "Hey where's the fire" Mark asked pulling her to her feet.

Jordan was sobbing so hard Mark could barely understand her, "Jordan calm down honey and tell me what's wrong." Mark asked concerned by the tears.

"Jordan" they heard from down the hall.

Kevin came around the corner and stopped, "Kevin what's going on here, why is Jordan so hysterical?" Mark asked watching as Kevin took Jordan in his arms.

"Davis was released on bail, Paul is taking Nicolas to his mother's for a couple of weeks to be on the safe side. Meanwhile Vince is heightening security, if Jordie isn't with one of us, then she'll have two guards with her at all times."

"Jordan listen to me, I promise you he is not going to hurt you, Glenn and I have called Shawn Michaels he'd flying in tonight, We are all keeping an eye out he's not going to get past us. Shawn was pissed when we didn't call him and tell him about this anyway. Since he can't wrestle yet he's coming to be you're personal bodyguard" Mark said as Jordan looked up at him her arms wrapped around Kevin.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt," Jordan whispered.

"Jordan take a good look at us, do you think some scrawny bastard like Davis could do any serious damage." Mark said trying to lighten her up.

"Probably not" Jordan said with a small sigh.

"Come on let's go back and finish talking to Vince" Kevin said keeping his arm around her shoulders.

**Three hours later:**

With all the plans laid out, Paul and Nicolas were ready to fly to Connecticut. Jordan and Kevin decided to drive them to the airport. Nicolas never having been away from his mother for longer than the occasional over night slumber party with his father and with Jordan's friend Marina was being more than a little difficult by the time they arrived at the gate. 

"Nicolas honey I need you to be a big boy about this, you're going to have so much fun at you're grandma and grandpa's" Jordan said trying to extract herself from the iron clad hold her son had around her neck.

"NOOOO, mommy please" Nicolas cried kicking and screaming as Paul tried to take him from Jordan.

"Nicolas, come on buddy" Paul said looking at Jordan warily.  He never expected his son to react like this. He had been so excited about going on a big airplane earlier in the day.

"Nicolas, you take this when ever you miss mommy you hold on to Mr. Bear real tight and give him a big hug. Mommy will know and send you hugs back alright"

"Hey Nicolas, look at this" Kevin said taking the cell phone from Paul's belt and holding it up. If you ask you're dad, I bet he'll let you call mom whenever you want. This is my cell phone I'm going to give it to you're mother. You're dad has my number so you just call if you want to talk to mommy alright"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but if you want to get on the plane you have to board now" a flight attendant said coming up to them.

"He'll be alright once we are on the plane," Paul said hopefully.

"Be a good boy for daddy, please Nicolas." Jordan said giving her son a hug and kiss on his tear streaked face.

Nicolas had finally given up and laid his head on Paul's shoulder looking at Jordan with eyes full of sadness. 

Jordan tried to control herself as she watched Paul walk through the gate and down the long ramp. Once the attendant shut the door Jordan broke and sagged against Kevin's chest.

"He'll be fine" Kevin told her gently.

"I know the question is will I be?" Jordan asked sadly.

"Look baby, I know this is difficult for you, but you need to think about Nicolas's safety. If you really think that Alec will go after Nicolas to get to you then it's better that he's not here with you don't you think"

Jordan sniffed and buried her head into Kevin's shoulder, "Come on sweetheart Shawn's plane should be landing soon," Kevin said bringing a smile to Jordan's face.

"I can't believe he's coming" Jordan said wiping away the tears that were still in her eyes.

"Me either, the WWE is going to be in trouble with you two together" Kevin said laughing.

"We are not that bad" Jordan said in her own defense.

"Oh no, what about the time you and Shawn got into that Silly string fight in the hotel in Memphis, the company had to pay for the carpets to be replaced."

"Hey that one Shawn started, he's the one bombarded me coming out of the bathroom."

"Ok how about the time, **YOU** dared Shawn to streak through the hotel lobby"

"I can not be blamed for that, he could have said no" Jordan said laughing hysterically as tears ran down her cheeks. It had been the funniest thing to see Shawn running through the hotel lobby completely naked. An older lady had held up a dollar and wanted Shawn to give her a lap dance, she thought her friends had hired her a stripper for her 60th birthday. 

"You know what?" Kevin said stopping at they gate Shawn's plane was coming into.

"What?"

"I love to see you smile, you're whole face lights up when you do," Kevin said leaning in to giver her a kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's this no PDA (Public Display of Affection) man" they heard from behind them.

"Hey Shawn, thought you weren't do in for another forty minutes" Kevin said giving his friend a manly hug.

"I caught an earlier flight"

"Hey half pint you know I'm not to happy that you didn't call me and tell me you were in trouble." Shawn said gently taking Jordan in his arms.

"Shawn, I didn't want to get any of you involved. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry sweetheart just concerned that's all" Shawn said as they walked to claim his baggage.

As they made their way to baggage claim Jordan had the eerie feeling someone was watching her, it could have been anyone the airport was crowded so she brushed it off, she was with Kevin and Shawn what possibly could happen?

Jordan looked around as Shawn grabbed his suite case from the carousel, "Jordie you alright?" Kevin asked gently. 

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she said shaking off the nagging feeling.

"It's been a long day why don't we get you back to the hotel" Kevin said squeezing her hand. 

Once they were back at the hotel and Shawn was checked in Kevin escorted Jordan up to her room.  "Babe, what's bothering you?" Kevin asked taking her in his arms.

"It's probably nothing, at the airport I just had an eerie feeling someone was watching me" Jordan said with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Kevin asked his eyes darkening.

"It was probably nothing, I mean the airport was really crowded" Jordan said defensively.

"Honey, you need to learn to listen to you're instincts. What if it was Alex?" 

"Alex just got out of jail this morning, I don't think he would dare come here right off"

"Jordie, any sane person would wait, Alex is not sane, he's nuts and out for revenge. Revenge makes people do crazy things."

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it" Jordan whispered.

"You're right you should have, I'm calling Vince and having him put a security guard outside you're door."

"Kevin No, come on don't do that. I'll be fine I promise"

"Either it's a security guard outside you're door, or me inside this room tonight. Take you're pick sweetheart"

"So Big Sexy you going to spend the night with me?" Jordan asked with a seductive whisper in his ear.

Kevin gave a low growl of desire, "Jordan if I stay here with you, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep my hands to myself"

Jordan smiled wickedly as she slipped her arms around his neck to pull his head down for a kiss,  "I'm counting on it" she whispered against his lips nearly sending Kevin over the edge.

"Jordan, honey let's think about this for a minute," Kevin said forcing him self to break the kiss. God he wanted her so bad. Not like this, not when he knew this was coming from fear. He loved Jordan and when the time came for them to make love he wanted it to be special. He wanted to make the experience something she would never forget.

"What's wrong Kevin?" Jordan asked the fear of rejection showing on her face.

"Nothing's wrong baby, I just think we need to think about this a little bit, I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Pressured?" Jordan said confusion showing in her eyes.

"Honey this has been a really rough couple of months for you, It's not that I don't want to make love to you because I do, but when it finally happens I want it to be special, not in some hotel room. I promise Darlin' when the time is right we'll know it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do, will you still stay with me? I would feel better having you here than some stranger outside my door." Jordan said quietly.

"It would take an army to drag me away from you" Kevin whispered leaning down to brush a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be right back, I'm going to run down and grab some stuff from my room," he added heading towards the door.

"Kevin" she called out as he opened the door.

"Yeah" he said turning around.

"Thanks"

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"For loving me and respecting me enough to want to wait till you know I'm sure I know what I'm doing"

"Honey, I've always respected you and loved you, I just wish you could learn to do the same thing for you're self." Kevin said sadly as he shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan watched the door close and shook her head, men were so confusing, One minute he's saying he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself and when she gives him the go ahead he backed off like somebody threw ice cold water on him. "Will I ever figure men out?" Jordan asked her self grabbing her nightgown and walking into the bathroom to take a long cold shower.

Kevin closed the door and leaned against the wall closing his eyes, 'God he had wanted to take her right there' His head had told him to go for it, his heart on the other hand kept saying to go-slow with her. 

"Problems in Paradise Big Sexy" a female voice said sauntering up to him.

'God just what I need' Kevin thought with a groan.

"Go away" Kevin said moving past her to walk down the hall.

"Come on Big Sexy, we used to have some good times together, we could again" the woman said in a sultry voice as she pressed her body against his. 

Kevin pushed her away from him and tried not to laugh, "look, you're a nice girl just not my type" 

"You didn't say that a weeks ago before poor Miss. Abused came back around, you would have taken me right here in this hallway and not thought anything about it, what she have that I don't" 

"Let me tell you something, what we had was sex, pure and simple, I told you from the beginning that I didn't love you and that I never would, so what ever you thought was between us was nothing more than a sexual relationship." Kevin said quietly before walking off down the hall and into his room he was now sharing with Shawn.

The young diva looked at the door that belonged to Jordan Davis-Stephens and scowled, "Bitch you are going to be sorry you ever crossed me"

When the door to the room burst open Shawn looked up from the television, "Jordan all settled in?" 

"Yeah, something happened at the airport she's kind of freaked out. I'm going to stay down in her room tonight." Kevin said grabbing some clean clothes out of his suitcase.

"So you going to tell me what the real deal is between you two" Shawn asked cocking one eyebrow.

Kevin looked at him and grinned, "We are exploring our options" 

"Exploring you're options my ass, you two are hot for one another" Shawn said bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up" Kevin said trying to hide his smile.

"Why don't you two just Fuck and get it over with it" Shawn said baiting Kevin.

Kevin turned around and glared at his best friend "Shawn you are dangerously close to getting the shit beat out of you" 

"Lighten up Kev, What ever is between you and Jordan needs a little push in the right direction I'm just trying to help you out"

"I don't need any help from you Mr. Love 'em and leave 'em"

"Kevin do you love Jordan?" Shawn asked turning serious.

"Yes, I do that is why I don't just want to jump into bed with her"

"I've never felt this way about any body, Not even Laney" Kevin said speaking his ex-wife's name for the first time in years.

"She loves you too, I can see it when she looks at you."

"I just wish I knew that for sure, It could be she's just scared and I'm the rebound man" Kevin said sitting down on the bed.

"Kevin give me a break, that isn't who Jordan is. If that was the case she would have gone back to Paul"

"I guess you're right"

"I'll see you in the morning, Welcome back Man we missed you around here." 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Shawn called out as Kevin walked to the door.

Kevin grinned as he opened the door and turned and flipped Shawn off, "It isn't like that man"

"It should be, go show you're woman how much you love her."

Kevin thought about what Shawn had said as he made his way down the hall to Jordan's room, he loved Jordan and wanted to make love to her, he just had didn't want to screw things up by rushing her. Kevin used his key card Vince had given him and opened Jordan's door. He could hear the shower running and noticed she had left the door to the bathroom standing open. As he walked by he seen her reflection in the mirror and immediately felt him self grow hard. He couldn't help himself but stop and watch as she ran the washcloth across her breasts and down her flat belly. Kevin let out a groan and dropped his clothes on the nearest chair and stepped into the bathroom.  Stripping as quickly as he could he quietly pulled the shower curtain back and stepped in to the shower behind Jordan.

Jordan felt the cool air across her body and spun around and looked into the grinning face of Kevin.

"Kevin?" she asked staring up at him in shock.

"Jordan, I was wrong. I want to make love to you; I want to feel you around me, to feel you're body pressed against mine, to see you're eyes light up with passion as I enter you for the first time. Are you still willing to make love with me?" Kevin asked nervously.

Jordan couldn't speak; her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it was going to pop right out of her chest. Wordlessly she reached up and brushed the wet strands of hair out of Kevin's eyes. When she went to take her hand away Kevin caught it and pulled her into his arms. If you don't want to do this tell me and I'll stop.

Jordan shook her head and linked her arms around his neck burring her hands in his hair. "I want this…I want you," she whispered pulling his head down for a kiss.

Kevin cupped her face with his hand and traced the seam of her lips with his tongue slipping it inside to explore the warm recesses of her mouth. Jordan kissed Kevin back hungrily. With a groan of satisfaction Kevin pressed Jordan up against the shower wall and moved nibble on her ear. 

"I want to show you what it's like to be completely loved heart, body and soul," Kevin whispered in her ear.

"You already have" Jordan said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet darlin," he said running one hand down the front of her body over her breasts stopping momentarily to tweak her already hardened nipples. Much to Jordan's delight Kevin's mouth followed the path his hands had taken. Using his tongue licked at her nipples sucking one of them into his mouth and biting it gently.

Jordan moaned in pleasure as Kevin's left had found her already throbbing sex, using his thumb he worried her clit while one finger dipped inside pumping in and out slowly. "Oh god…Kevin…" she moaned throwing her head back as he replaced his hand with his tongue and licked furiously. Jordan was going mad, it had been so long since anyone had made love to her like this. "Kevin please" she begged digging her fingernails into his shoulder. Sucking on her clit he reached one hand up and palmed her breast. He loved her breasts they were the perfect size, the fit right into the palm of his hand. Feeling her buck against his mouth he decided it was time. Standing up he heard her protest. "Easy baby" he whispered against her mouth as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jordan stared lovingly into Kevin's eyes as he positioned himself to enter her. She watched him close his eyes as he slid slowly into her with a groan of satisfaction. Jordan gasped as she felt herself stretching to accommodate his size. Kevin was by far the best lover she had ever had. 

As Kevin felt her relax he thrust into her fully, she was so tight and hot he felt the pleasure build as he thrust slowly wanting their loving to last as long as possible. It had been a long time since he had "made love". Kevin opened his eyes and watched the emotions play in Jordan's eyes.

Jordan couldn't believe the sensations she was feeling, the pleasure was building quickly, "Faster" she cried as the fire began to build in the pit of her stomach. 

"You're wish is my command darlin" Kevin whispered raggedly picking up the pace. He could feel her tighten around him he began to slam into her careful not to her. 

"Oh God…yes…. YESSSS" she cried throwing her head back in ecstasy as she went over the edge. Her Orgasm racking her body and pulling Kevin right along with her."

"ARRRGHHHH" Kevin let out a guttural groan as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. His knees week he leaned against her pressing her back into the wall while he caught his breath."

"I didn't hurt you baby did I" Kevin whispered feeling Jordan's hot tears on his shoulder.

"No you could never hurt me" Jordan whispered with a soft smile.

"Then why the tears" he asked worried.

"Nobody has loved me the way you do, not my parents, not Paul, not Alex. Nobody ever has made me feel as safe and loved as I do with you" she said sobbing in his arms.

Kevin didn't know what to say or do, in an attempt to calm her he gently kissed first one eyelid then the other and then gently kissed her lips. "I'll never stop loving you," he whispered holding her close until her tears subsided. 

Kevin felt the water suddenly begin to grow cold and turned to shut it off. "Come on darlin lets get you dried off" 

Kevin grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Jordan's body and then grabbed one for himself. Wrapping it around his waist he helped Jordan from the shower. Picking her up in his arms he carried her to the bed and set her down in front of it.

Kevin quickly dried her off and then dried her hair, "I love you" she said when he was done.

Kevin watched as she crawled into bed and then lay down next to her taking her in his arms. "Not even half as much as I love you" he whispered as she fell asleep in the safety of his arms.


End file.
